Gibbs & the New Agent Ch 20 up now Complete
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: Gibb's life is in danger and there is a new agent on the team. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Gibbs and the New Agent Leslie Burnett**

The usual rules apply. I do not own these characters.

Please review. Thanks

**Chapter 1 **

Agent Leslie Burnett takes a deep breathe just before the elevator doors open. As she steps out of the elevator she quickly surveys the room. She sees a few people lounging around a desk having coffee. She walks quietly up to them.

"DiNozzo, You've got to be kidding!" a guy exclaims.

"Probie, that's the problem with you. You have no imagination. What do you think Abby?" DiNozzo says as he turns around.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Leslie Burnett. Can you please tell me where I can find Agent Gibbs."

Tony closes his mouth and swallows twice while Abby answers,

"Gibbs will be in shortly. Are you the new agent joining our team?"

"Yes, I've been transferred from Seattle."

"Great, I'm Abby and this is McGee and Tony. Ducky is in autopsy and I'll take you down to meet him now."

"Thanks, that will be great. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Ah, Same here." Tony says as he recovers himself and Leslie and Abby leave to go and see Ducky.

"She's a redhead and she's gorgeous." Tony exclaims to no one in particular.

"Doesn't Gibbs have a thing for redheads?" McGee asks.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting. I'm not moving from here until I see Gibbs' reaction to Special Agent Burnett." Tony chirps.

"Hi Ducky, this is Special Agent Leslie Burnett. She joins us from today. This is Dr Mallard, Ducky to his friends"

"Hello Dr Mallard." Leslie says.

"Oh call me Ducky dear. It's nice to meet you. I'm sure that we will get on famously."

"Thanks Ducky, Abby shouldn't we go and see if Agent Gibbs has arrived." Leslie asks.

"Sure, Let's go. See you later Ducky." Abby says as she and Leslie head for the elevator.

"DiNozzo have you got that report for me yet." Gibbs shouts as he walks out of the elevator.

"Yes Boss." Tony says he swings his legs off his desk and sits up straight.

"Well, are you waiting for me to guess!" Gibbs asks as he sits down at his desk.

"Petty Office Jackson was based in Paraguay for 4 months and underwent training with a company called Extreme Ops. They train guys to become spooks. Since then he has been back in the US and been assigned to ." Tony finishes as the elevator opens.

Tony looks from Gibbs to Leslie and waits for Gibbs to see her. Gibbs is busy reading his e-mails and does not look up as Abby says, "Hi Gibbs, This is …."

"Abby, do you have the test results back on Petty Officer Jackson." Gibbs asks as he continues reading his e-mails.

"Yes Gibbs. It was which is a venom found in a snake native to"

"Paraguay." Gibbs finishes.

"McGee, did you tell him?"

"No." McGee replies.

"I'll kill you if you did." Abby says with narrowed eyes.

Gibbs grins and continues to read his e-mails. Just then his phone rings.

"Gibbs," he answers.

Leslie has been observing Gibbs and although she thinks that he is a bit rude and abrupt she likes what she sees. She also thinks that Abby is great and likes Ducky too. McGee seems to be the geek of the office and Tony thinks that he is something special.

"Okay, we're on our way." Gibbs says as he hangs up. "DiNozzo, you and McGee are together. Have any of you seen …"

"Special Agent Leslie Burnett?" Leslie asks as she comes to stand in front of Gibbs desk. Gibbs looks up as he stands up and says, "Ye..". Tony grins and wiggles his eye brows as he looks at McGee and then Abby who is also grinning.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Leslie smiles.

"Lets roll." Gibbs says as he recovers. _She's a redhead, Damn it,_ he thinks. "We have a dead Office at 47 Oak Wood Drive. Agent Burnett you ride with me so that I can fill you in."

"Okay." Leslie says as she follows Gibbs wondering what the hell is wrong with him. He just stared at her and did not even bother to greet her.

As they get into the elevator, Gibbs says, "DiNozzo are you waiting for an invitation to join up!"

"I'll be right there Boss." DiNozzo yells as he runs to the elevator with his coffee in hand.

**Chapter 2**

As they are driving to the scene, Gibbs says, "So you have been with NCIS Seattle for just over 3 years. Why did you decide to move?"

"I was ready for a new city with new challenges." Leslie replied.

"That a very cryptic answer. I just want you to know that I run a tight ship here and we work long hours and only leave once the job gets done."

"That's fine by me."

"So your personal live may be affected and there is not a damn thing that you will be able to do about it." Gibbs says realizing that he is being unusually harsh.

"My personal life is not your concern Boss. I'll handle whatever you've got." Leslie replies really annoyed with Gibbs.

"Good." Gibbs says and the rest of the drive is silent.

As Gibbs stops the car outside the scene, Leslie jumps out immediately. She is wearing a navy blue pants and a white blouse under a navy blue jacket. Her waist length, straight red hair is held back from her face with a simple hair grip. Gibbs notices that she is about his height and nicely proportioned. She has striking green eyes and a tanned complexion. _Damn it, why am I getting so hung up on her,_ Gibbs wonders as he gets out of the car.

Tony and McGee pull up and Tony has a cocky grin on his face as Leslie approaches them.

"So…" Tony says.

"Yes, so what do we do first. I don't want to step on any toes here." Leslie says as Gibbs approaches them.

"DiNozzo, you and McGee take a look inside. We'll check the perimeter." Gibbs says.

"On it boss." Tony says as he gets his bag from the boot.

Leslie and Gibbs inspect the perimeter and Leslie finds a cigarette butt and sees a shoe imprint in the mud outside of the windows

"Gibbs, I need to photograph and bag this evidence." Leslie calls out.

"Get the gear out of Tony's truck and do what needs to be done then meet me back here." Gibbs replies.

Leslie takes the photographs and returns to the front of the house just as Gibbs is coming around from the other side. Gibbs turns his back on her as he starts to climb up the steps to the front door of the house. Leslie runs to catch up to him and ends up right behind him.

Just then Leslie feels like a bulldozer has rammed into her. She falls forward knocking Gibbs to the floor. Gibbs, caught off guard, falls face down and hits his head on the step. Gibbs is knocked unconscious and Leslie lies on top of him. She can not move and is trying to comprehend what has just happened.

**Chapter 3**

"Gibbs and Leslie are sure taking their time getting in here. I wonder what he thinks about her and what they could be doing." Tony remarks as he takes photos of the murdered Officer.

"They're obviously doing their job Tony or do you want me to go and check on them?" McGee asks baffled by Tony's logic.

"No! No McGee. Let's give them some time to get to know each other, if you know what I mean." Tony grins. McGee just frowns and wonders what Tony thinks is likely to happen between Gibbs and the new agent.

Ducky and Jimmy pull up to the house a few minutes later and as they approach the house they see Leslie lying on top of Gibbs on the steps.

"Leslie, Jethro what is going on here?" Ducky asks as he hurries to get to them.

Leslie is barely conscious when she hears Ducky. Through blurred eyes she sees him kneel down next to her. Her back and chest are on fire now. Ducky looks at her and when he touches her back she moans out in pain. Ducky withdraws his hand and it's covered in blood.

"Good lord, Jimmy, call the paramedics. I think that they've been shot." Ducky shouts as he tries to take Gibbs's pulse.

"Ducky what's all the noise about," Tony says as he and McGee walk out of the house.

Tony sees Leslie lying practically on top of Gibbs. Leslie is moaning and Gibbs is not moving.

"What the hell happened?" Tony shouts as he runs down the few steps and kneels beside Leslie.

"Anthony, help me to get Leslie off Gibbs and then hold your jacket against her back. She's been shot." Ducky says. Tony does as he is told and he can not understand how this could have happened without him and McGee being aware.

As they move Leslie she moans and gasps in pain.

"It's okay Leslie. Just hang in there. We're getting help." Tony says as he holds Leslie.

"Duc…ky is Gibbs ok…ay." Leslie whispers. Leslie feels disorientated and is having a hard time staying conscious.

"Oh Dear!" Ducky explains. "It looks like the bullet exited your shoulder and it is now lodged in Jethro's left shoulder. Timothy, give Anthony your jacket. Anthony you need to hold Leslie in a sitting position and put pressure on the wounds on both sides. She's already lost a lot of blood. Timothy, help me to turn Jethro around." Once they have turned Gibbs around Ducky instructs McGee to hold Gibbs in a sitting position and to apply pressure to Gibbs' left shoulder. Gibbs' left temple is bleeding and he is still unconscious. "Jimmy, have you called 911. Tell them to hurry." Ducky shouts as he examines Gibbs and then Leslie for other injuries.

**Chapter 4**

The paramedics arrive and they immediately get Gibbs and Leslie onto the gurneys. Ducky informs them of what he thinks has happened. Leslie is semi-conscious but Gibbs has not gained consciousness.

"Anthony, you, Timothy and Jimmy need to process the scene. I'm going to the hospital." Ducky says as he gets into the ambulance Gibbs is in.

"Let us know how they are doing Ducky." Tony calls back as he and McGee start surveying the area.

They realize that the shot must have been fired from the overgrown area across from the house. They approach the area cautiously. Jimmy continues to collect data on the dead Officer in the house. They find foot prints and a knee print in the mud opposite the house. They also find a cigarette butt and an empty Coke can. They photograph the area and collect the evidence.

"Do you think that they are going to be okay." McGee asks.

"I don't know. How the hell could this have happened? We did not even hear anything. If Ducky had not arrived when he did, they could have bled to dead. Damn it."

"Calm down Tony. Let's get this stuff to Abby and then get to the hospital."

"Yeh, let's do that." Tony says as he walks towards the car.

Gibbs starts to come around in the ambulance.

"Jethro, Jethro can you hear me." Ducky asks as Gibbs opens his eyes.

Gibbs' head is throbbing and his back feels like it has a hot poker stuck in it. Everything is spinning and rocking. He hears someone speaking to him but he can not understand what is being said.

"Jethro, my boy," Ducky says as he puts his hand on Gibbs' forehead and gently strokes his head.

"Du..cky, What……Wh.." Gibbs' mouth is so dry that he can not speak.

"You've been shot and you have a severe concussion. We're on our way to the hospital." Ducky explains.

"Sh..ot!" Gibbs whispers, as he looses consciousness.

In the other ambulance, Leslie is still semi conscious. Her left shoulder is on fire and every time the paramedics touch her, sharp, striking pain pulsates through her whole torso. She feels so cold and tense and she hears the paramedics say that she is going into shock. They have hooked her up to an IV line and they tell her, "It's going to be okay Miss. We're almost at the hospital."

As they arrive at the hospital, two trauma teams are standing by. Ducky is told to wait in the waiting room while the doctors start working on Leslie and Gibbs.

"Abigail." Ducky says into his cellphone.

"Hi Ducky, have you processed the scene and what would you say is the course of death of…"

"Abigail I'm at the hospital. Leslie and Jethro have been shot, both by the same bullet. They are in the Trauma units now but I am sure that both of them are going to need surgery."

"Oh Ducky, How did this happen and where are Tony and McGee?"

"They are at the scene trying to understand what happened. I'm sure that they will bring anything they find to you. You need to process it urgently. I will call you back once I know how Jethro and Leslie are doing. Bye Abigail."

"Bye Ducky and don't worry. Gibbs is a fighter."

_I know that he is but this could be too much for him I fear_, Ducky thinks as he hangs up the phone and sits down to wait for the doctors.

**Chapter 5**

"Abby, have you heard." McGee asks as he and Tony enter the lab.

"Yes, McGee. It's just horrible." Abby says.

"Abby, I need these processed asap." Tony says as he hands the evidence bag to Abby. "I'm going to the hospital. McGee, you coming?"

"I'll stay with Abby and help her to process the evidence so that we will have some answers for you in a few hours." McGee says.

"Thanks guys, I'll call and let you know what is happening." Tony says as he leaves.

"Oh McGee I hope that they are going to be okay. What a terrible first day for Leslie. Do you know if she has any family that we could call?" Abby asks as Timothy takes her into his arms.

"Dr Mallard, I'm Dr Johnson. Agent Gibbs is on his way to surgery. The X-rays reveal that the bullet is lodged about 3 inches above and to the left of his heart. We have to operate now and remove the bullet in order to prevent it from moving closer to the heart."

"Dear lord, what about his head injury. How serious is it? He gained consciousness only once during the ride to the hospital." Ducky says as he sits down.

"He has a hair line fracture to his skull and there is slight oedema in the area. As I'm sure you know putting someone with a head injury under anesthetic is very risky so we will be using a local anesthetic for the surgery. It should take about 2 to 3 hours depending on the internal bleeding. One of the nurses will keep you updated."

"Thank you Doctor. Please take good care of him. His like a son to me." Ducky says.

As Dr Johnson leaves the waiting room another Doctor enters.

"Dr Mallard. I'm Dr Grey. I've been working on Agent Burnett."

"How is she doing?" Ducky asks as he remains seated. Just then Tony walks in.

"She's lost a lot of blood and there is internal bleeding. The bullet entered through her left shoulder about 2 inches above her heart and exited through her shoulder scrapping her collar bone. We are taking her into surgery now to repair the damaged blood vessels and muscles. At this stage the main concerns are stemming the blood loss and stabilizing her vitals."

"Thanks Dr Grey. Please let us know her progress through the surgery." Ducky says as Dr Grey leaves the room and Tony starts pacing.

**Chapter 6**

Two hours later Tony resumes pacing. His cellphone rings and he answers it immediately.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, It's Abby."

"Yeh Abby, what do you have for me."

"I am running a DNA trace on the cigarette butt and have found two decent prints on the can. I am running the prints through our database now. How are Gibbs and Leslie?"

"They are still is surgery. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything. Let me know as soon as you have any results."

"Okay Tony. Bye."

Tony tells Ducky what Abby told him and he continues to pace.

"Anthony, sit down. At this rate you will wear out the carpet."

"Ducky what is taking them so long. We have not heard anything for the last hour and a half. Can't you go in there and find out what is happening?" Tony asks angrily.

Ducky knows that Tony is using his anger to mask his fear. Ducky stands up and goes to the door.

"I'll see what I can find out. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get us some coffee."

"Okay, Thanks Ducky." Tony says as he follows Ducky out of the waiting room.

When Tony gets back with the coffee, Ducky is not there. Tony goes to the nurse's station and asks them if they have seen Ducky. The nurse tells him that Ducky is in the ICU where Gibbs and Leslie have just been moved to. Tony leaves the coffees with the nurse and rushes to the ICU.

"The next few hours will be critical for both of them. We're giving Agent Burnett blood and keeping her sedated because of the pain. Agent Gibbs is also on pain medication with out sedation due to the head injury. Agent Gibbs should recover quicker then Leslie as the bullet was removed without any complications." Tony overhears as he enters the ICU.

"Thank you Dr Grey. Can we stay with them for a few minutes."

"Yes sure."

Ducky approaches Gibbs' bed. The duty nurse smiles at him as she checks on Gibbs' vitals. Tony goes to Leslie's bed. She looks peaceful. The duty nurse tells Tony,

"She is sedated and is not in any pain right now. We will keep her this way until tomorrow morning. It will help with the healing process if she remains still for the next few hours."

"Thank you Sister."

Ducky takes Gibbs' hand and sighs.

"mmm." Gibbs moans

"Jethro, how are you feeling my boy?"

"Li..ke I've been ru..n ov..er by a ton of bricks." Gibbs whispers.

"Yes well, you have just been through surgery and are in the ICU now. Rest Jethro everything is going to be okay." Ducky says as Gibbs' drifts off to sleep.

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Tony and McGee go to the house again. Abby goes with them.

"Okay, McGee, I what you to stand here. That's it. And Abby you must stand behind McGee like this." Tony says as he positions McGee and Abby on the steps where Gibbs and Leslie were shot.

"Now we need to determine if Leslie or Gibbs was the target. We now that the bullet penetrated 2 inches above from Leslie's heart and she and Gibbs were standing one step apart when they were shot."

"Right, Abby hold this stick two inches above your heart."

"Tony, that would have been a dead shot on Gibbs' heart. I think that Gibbs was the intended target and when Leslie came up behind him she saved his life."

"Abbs I think that you are right. McGee, get back to the office and go through all of Gibbs cases for the last few years and see if anyone has been release from prison or if there are any unsolved cases. Abbs get me the results on the DNA tests and the prints. I'm going to the hospital."

"Tony we're coming to the hospital too just for a few minutes. And then we'll get back to the lab."

"Okay, let's roll."

"DiNOzzo you almost sounded like Gibbs there." Abby grins and they get into their cars.

"We've moved them to a ward. As per your request we have them in the same ward. Detective Fornell has placed two officers on duty to keep track of who enters their room. Agent Gibbs is doing much better. The swelling on his brain is gone. He will still have a bad headache for the next few days and be dizzy and disorientated at times. His shoulder is healing nicely and I think that he should be able to go home in the next 2 to 3 days."

"That's excellent news Dr Grey, and how is Agent Burnett doing?" Ducky asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs slowly wakes up. His head feels like it is stuffed with cottonwool and his throat is extremely dry. He opens is eyes to slits and looks around the room. He realizes that he in a hospital bed. His chest feels tight and stiff. He moves slightly and feels a sharp pain in his chest which makes him gasp. He decides that it would be safer not to try to move again.

Just then he hears a woman sigh and moan. He turns his head and realizes that the bed curtain is drawn. He wonders who is on the other side of the curtain and why is he not in a private ward.

"Thank you Dr Grey. I will just check in on Jethro now." Ducky says as he enters the room.

"Jethro, are you awake?" Ducky asks as he approaches Gibbs' bed and sees his eyes open.

"What happened?" Gibbs asks in a gruff voice.

"You were shot?"

"Shot! How?" Gibbs frowns as he can not remember what happened.

"It was at…"

"Gibbs you're awake!" Abby shrieks as she approaches the bed and gives Gibbs a peck on his cheek. Tony and McGee follow Abby in to the room.

"How are you feeling boss?" Tony asks he comes closer to the bed.

"I'm okay. What happened and where is that new agent?" Gibbs asks as he realizes that she is not amongst them.

"Boss we were in the house at the time..." McGee was saying.

"Wait a minute McGee. Where is Leslie?" Gibbs asked again after Abby gives him a sip of water.

"I'm here Agent Gibbs." Leslie says from the other side of the curtain.

Abby stands up and draws the curtain. Leslie is sitting upright in the bed and her arm is in a sling. She looks tired and pale.

Leslie, how are you feeling?" Abby asks Leslie as she goes to her bed and gives her a hug.

"I'm okay" Leslie says. "How are you doing Gibbs?" Leslie asks with concern in her voice.

"What the hell happened to you?" Gibbs asks Leslie as he struggles to make sense of what he is seeing.

"I just took a bullet in the shoulder. But don't worry boss I'll be back on the job in a day or two." Leslie says sharply as she wonders what the hell is wrong with Gibbs.

"What ? Will one of you bright sparks tell me what is going on here."

"That's what I was…" McGee ends abruptly as Gibbs gives him an annoyed look.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asks

"Jethro, you and Leslie were shot on the front steps of Petty Officer Matthew's house. Leslie was standing behind you and the bullet passed through her shoulder and lodged in your chest." Ducky said. Gibbs looks shocked.

"If it was not for her you would have probably been dead. Boss" McGee says

"What!" Leslie and Gibbs say at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will the two of you calm down?" Tony warns.

Gibbs looks at Leslie trying to ascertain how bad her injuries are and Leslie looks at Gibbs trying to ascertain the same thing. But to anyone observing them they looked like they are shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

"DiNozzo will you get on with it already." Gibbs practically shouts as he looks sharply at Tony. Tony proceeds to tell them what they have figured out so far. Ducky explains their medical conditions and confirms that both of them are going to be okay but they will need some time to rest and recuperate. Both Leslie and Gibbs roll their eyes at that statement especially considering how much work they have ahead of them.

As soon as Ducky is done, Leslie starts instructing the team.

"Tony you need to process the scene and increase your perimeter search. The shooter must have had a get away vehicle and you need to find out what it was. McGee you should look into any of Gibbs unsolved or pending cases or even any cases where the perpetrators may have been released or have escaped. I had 2 unsolved cases in Seattle but I do not think that those could be related to this. Abby you need to do the DNA analysis on the cigarette butt found in Matthews's house and the one found outside. You also need to analyze the bullet that was pulled from Gibbs shoulder to the one from Matthews to see if there is a match. If there is a match it could mean that the shooter staged Matthews's death in order to lure Gibbs to the scene. Ducky we need to get the autopsy results on Matthews urgently. When I get out of here, which will probably be tomorrow I will help where ever you need me too." Leslie says.

She then notices that everyone is dead quite and starring at her and stealing glimpses at Gibbs.

"What!" Leslie asks and also looks at Gibbs.

"Are you done?" Gibbs asks in an irritated voice. He is irritated but also amazed because she issued the exact orders that he was about to issue.

"Boss?" Tony asks as he too is stunned by how Leslie just assumed the leadership roll. He is also a bit concerned as she sounded just like Gibbs.

"You heard the lady so what are you still doing here?" Gibbs shouts.

Everyone stands up and as they say their good byes they start retreating out of the room.

"We'll see you later tonight Gibbs." Abby says.

"Abby please do me a favour and bring me some clothes from my apartment." Leslie asks. Abby takes down the details and promises to return that evening with the clothes. Ducky tells Gibbs that he will bring back some clothes for him too.

Once everyone has left, Leslie realizes that she may have overstepped her authority and she tells Gibbs, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to take over like that. I guess that I was just thinking out loud."

"That's okay. But remember that everything needs to be cleared by me. I do not want anyone else in my team getting hurt." Gibbs sighs as he looks at Leslie.

"Why do you give everyone the impression that you do not care when you care a whole lot." Leslie observes.

"What do you mean? Everyone in my team is important to me and I treat everyone the same." Gibbs says defensively as he wonders how she is able to see through him in such a short time.

"It's okay Gibbs. You do not have to explain your feelings to me." Leslie says wondering why Gibbs is being so defensive.

"I wasn't planning to." Gibbs retorts.

"Fine." Leslie states as she lies down and turns her back on Gibbs.

"Fine" Gibbs says as he looks at Leslie whose back is partially revealed. He notes that her skin looks smooth, fair and soft. He imagines caressing that back and stops himself abruptly as he realizes what he is doing.

As the day progresses, Leslie listens to Gibbs who is tossing and turning continually. As she tries to ignore him she thinks about what he says verses what she senses about him. She has always had good instincts and with Gibbs she senses a deeply caring man who refuses to show his feeling as he thinks that showing these feeling will make him look weak. But Leslie thinks that if he acknowledged his feeling he would be perceived as being even stronger. She also senses a latent energy in him. She acknowledges that she finds him attractive. She has always had a thing for authoritative man who had salt and pepper hair. He also has a nice face when he is not scrowling and frowning.

"Good evening Leslie, Jethro" Ducky says as he enters their room. Ducky places Gibbs' clothes in the cupboard next to his bed and he places Leslie's clothes into her cupboard.

"Thank you, Ducky. Do you have any news for us?" Leslie asks as she smiles at Ducky. _She has a lovely, full smile,_ Gibbs thinks even as he gets annoyed with her once again.

"My dear you are most welcome. Do you know that you are almost as demanding as Jethro here?" Ducky says as he looks at a glaring Gibbs. "This reminds me of the time…," Ducky is saying as Gibbs interrupts, "Ducky!"

"Oh alright. The autopsy revealed that our Mr. Matthew's was drugged at the time of his death. Traces of a Hallucinogen were found in his blood. Added to that the bullet wound was a single shot through the heart and he did not have a fighting chance. This looked like a professional hit." Ducky ends as Tony enters the room.

"Hi boss, Leslie, How are you two doing?" Tony asks.

"Hi Tony, I'm doing well. So what do you have for us? As I'm sure you know Gibbs has left his share of 'patience' at home." Leslie says as she and Tony try not to laugh. Ducky also smirks as he does not know of any one who has had the nerve to make a joke about Jethro in front of Jethro. Leslie would proof to be a true gem, of that Ducky was sure. Gibbs was rattled by Leslie and for the first time in a long time he did not know what to say.

"Well mmm Boss," Tony says as he looks at Gibbs and he is instantly sobered by Gibbs' aggravated looked. "There was no forced entry into the house so Matthew's knew the person who came tot see him. There were 2 glasses on the coffee table and Abby is tracing the contents as we speak. The bullets pulled from Matthews and you are a match, so the shooter is one and the same person. Also Leslie, I did find tyre tracks about 2 miles off from the house and McGee is running it through the system to find the make and model of the vehicle they belong to."

"That's great. Ducky do you have any idea when I will be discharged from here. I would really like to get back on the job ASAP." Leslie says.

"Not at least for the next 2 to 3 days and thereafter you..." Ducky says after considering the question.

"No.." "I'm.." Both Leslie and Gibbs start talking at the same time. Shouting is more like it.

Leslie looks at Gibbs and indicates that he should speak first.

"I'm getting out of here tomorrow. DiNozzo arrange for McGee to pick me up at 9am."

"Boss I think …" Tony starts to say as Leslie interrupts, "I'll be ready at 9am as well. So Boss what's our next move." Leslie asks as she looks at Gibbs. _Oh so now she wants my input. _Gibbs thinks.

"There is no 'our' next move. You will either be staying in the hospital or you will be going home. Do you understand me?" Gibbs asks with his voice slightly raised.

"If you are fit to go back to work, than so am I." Leslie states firmly as she turns to face him. The sudden movement sends a stabbing pain through her shoulder almost forcing her to squeeze her eyes and grimace as a sign of her discomfort. _What is wrong with this man? Can't he understand that I need to catch the guy who shot me? _

"I can not baby sit an injured agent while I have an investigation to run."

"And what about the injured special Agent Gibbs, Will he not need to be baby sat?" Leslie shouts back. Gibbs sits up higher in the bed even though it causes a sharp pain to slice through his chest. He gasps involuntarily.

"Do you see what I mean?" Leslie says as she regrets causing Gibbs the additional pain.

_Will this stubborn woman not understand that I am trying to keep her safe, _Gibbs thinks.

Tony and Ducky look at each other and at Leslie and Gibbs and realize that they are getting too worked up. Ducky has not missed Gibbs gasp or Leslie's slight wincing.

"Special Agent Burnett, I am your……" Gibbs pronounces each word loudly and clearly.

"Jethro, Leslie will you both please calm down. Both of you have been shot and have had surgery. You both need to take it easy until you are more recovered. And please try to remember that you are working on the same team."

"Ducky just arrange for the discharge papers to be ready and for any meds to be ready for when I leave tomorrow."

"Ducky please arrange for my stuff to also be ready. Thank you and now if you will excuse me I will take a nap." Leslie says as she turns her back on all of them.

"Oh Alright, I can see that I will not be able to talk you out of this." Ducky says as he and Tony leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Please review this chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed the story thus far and I will try to load a chapter a week from now onwards.

Leslie and Gibbs try to ignore each other the rest of the evening. They have their supper in silence and then Leslie pretends to want to sleep. Gibbs can not understand what it is about Leslie that makes him feel so out of control. She is feisty and full of energy. She can handle pain and hide the pain of her injuries. She has a quick mind and he knows that she will be an asset to his team. But she just keeps rubbing him the wrong way and for some reason he can not set her down the way he does the rest of the team members. But he also admits that he enjoys sparing with her.

He looks at her. Her eyes are closed. She looks beautiful and he wonders what it would feel like to caress her cheek and run his fingers through her hair. He knows that he is attracted to her and that it has been a long time since he has felt this way for a woman. Just then she opens her eyes. Leslie finds Gibbs looking at her. She wonders how long has he been staring. He does not look away and neither does she. He is not frowning now and he looks very handsome. She smiles at him. He almost smiles backbut instead he glares at her and abruptly looks away. Leslie glares back at him and also looks away thinking that _men are the most infuriating creatures on the planet._

The next morning Leslie wakes up to sound of someone in the bathroom. She looks over at Gibbs' bed and it is empty. She decides to get out of bed and get ready. It is almost 8:30am. When Gibbs comes back into the room he is dressed in a jeans and a t-shirt over which he has a NCIS jacket. His arm is in a sling. Leslie thinks that he looks very sexy. She stares at him for a moment and when he glares back at her, she rushes past him to get into the bathroom. She is still wearing a hospital gown which is open in the back and as she passes Gibbs, he gets a glimpse of her bare back. Gibbs' takes a deep breathe to calm his suddenly erratic heart beat.

A few minutes later a messenger arrives at the room. He just walks in and Gibbs wonders _where is the guard that Fornell has left outside their room_. The messenger says, "Are you Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"Then these are for you. Please sign here." the messenger says has he places a huge bouquet of flowers on the bed and hands Gibbs the delivery note to sign. Gibbs frowns as he signs the delivery note. He wonders who would have sent him flowers. He thinks that it could be the Director since he had not come to see them.

"Thank you, have a good day. " The messenger says as he walks out of the room.

Just then Leslie walks out of the bathroom. Her left arm is in a sling. She is dressed in a pair of jeans and a form hugging red top. She is bushing her hair and this completely distracts Gibbs.

"Flowers, Who are they from?" Leslie says as she moves closer to the bouquet. As she bends forward to smell the flowers Gibbs gets a good look at her butt. _Oh, Does she know what she is doing to me?_ Gibbs wonders as he takes few breathes to recover his composure. He feels like a 16 year old staring at his first crush.

Leslie goes back into the bathroom and Gibbs removes the card from the bouquet. It reads,

"The redhead saved you last time but this time you will die. Goodbye Agent Gibbs." Gibbs realizes that there must be something in the flowers, most likely a bomb. He grabs the bouquet and rushes to the window. He looks out of the fourth story window and is glad to note that it is too early for the other patients to be out and about. Leslie sees him rush to the window with the bouquet and she follows behind him and asks, "What!…" "Help me to open this window, Hurry." Gibbs shouts as he struggles to open the window and hold onto the bouquet. Leslie gets the window open and as Gibbs throws the bouquet out of the window and turns and grabs Leslie, a loud explosion blows the windows out. Gibbs falls across Leslie and as she is thrown to the ground she hits her head on the floor and blacks out. Gibbs shields her body and face with his body as glass and debris fly all around them. The sound and impact of the explosion aggravates Gibbs' concussion and he passes out.

Tony has just parked the car and he and McGee are on their way to the hospital entrance. "I think that we should keep Gibbs in the front of the car and Leslie in the back seat with you or they will most like chew each other's heads off. I have never seen anyone challenge Gibbs the way Leslie does and I have never seen any one get away with it the way Leslie does."

"Why does Gibbs allow…," McGee was saying as a loud explosion is heard. Tony and McGee bend down for cover as they draw their guns. They look around and then see flowers raining down. "That's Gibbs's room," Tony shouts as he gets up and starts to run into the hospital with McGee following closely behind him.

_Will Gibbs and Leslie be alright. Who is trying to kill Gibbs. Stay tuned to find out…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the great reviews thus far…… I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too!_

Gibbs comes too suddenly and shakes his head to clear it. His head and shoulder are throbbing. As he opens his eyes he sees dust and debris everywhere. Then he looks down and sees Leslie unconscious.

"Leslie!" He whispers as his throat is dry from shock.

"Leslie!" he gasps a little louder as he starts to caress her face and hair. His finger tips come away covered in blood and he starts to feel panic rising in him. _How badly is she hurt!_

"Leslie! Damn it, open your eyes." He shouts as he frantically moves his hand under her head.

"mmmm Gibbs, Shhhh." Leslie moans as she starts to move her head around and moves her hand to her head and then to his cheek. She caresses his cheek and his lips with her finger tips as she slowly opens her eyes. The relief that washes through Gibbs almost makes him collapse back on her.

Leslie's head is pounding. Her vision is blurred and she feels disorientated but she murmurs "I'm… I'm okay. Are you … okay?" She takes a deep breath which vibrates through his body. She continues to stroke his cheek, lips and hair. His skin is so smooth. The sensation of her touching him sends heat waves pulsating through his body. He too has not moved and his hand is still in her hair. She can feel his body lying across hers and she decides that she likes the pressure of having him in this position.

As her vision clears she looks into his eyes and he looks back into hers.

"Leslie" he sighs as he lowers his face to hers. As his lips touch hers she moans and wraps her arm around his neck drawing him closer. Her head is throbbing and her shoulder is on fire but the sensation of having Gibbs kiss her makes everything else fade to oblivion. She returns his kiss and moans at his response. Gibbs is totally caught up in the smell and taste of her and as he deepens the kiss she responds by running her hand frantically up and down his back. Gibbs is mesmerized by the passion she unleashes in him. It has been a long, long time since he has experienced anything like this. _He is a great kisser_ Leslie thinks as they continue to deepen the kiss and she feels the excitement rise in her. She can not get enough of him and if his reaction is anything to go by, neither can he.

Tony and McGee come running out of the stair well onto the 4th floor. They are out of breath but they do not let this delay them. The nurses on the floor have their hands full trying to calm the other patients on the floor who are panicked by the explosion. None of the nurses have gone in to see if the NCIS agents are okay yet. Tony and McGee approach the room cautiously with their guns drawn. McGee swings the door open suddenly and Tony enters with his gun raised and shouts, "Gibbs, Leslie, are you okay?" And then he stops abruptly causing McGee to crash into his back. He staggers forward into the room followed by McGee and both of them just stare.

Gibbs enjoys a second more of Leslie's kiss and then he pulls away slightly. Leslie has not even heard Tony call out to them and she lifts her head towards Gibbs to continue the kiss. He grins and pecks her on the lips one more time.

"DiNozzo, McGee it is rude to stare." He barks as he looks at them. He is trying very hard to look stern but with Leslie still under him trying to catch her breathe he is finding the task almost impossible. Only then does Leslie realize that they are not alone and she blushes and she hides her face in Gibbs' shoulder. Tony and McGee turn around abruptly and simultaneously say, "Sorry, aammm we'll just check on…" Tony tries to catch a quick glimpse of them again just as Gibbs warns, "DiNozzo!"

By this time Gibbs has rolled off Leslie and she is blushing a pretty pink. _Wow, I've never been kissed like that before!_ she thinks to herself.

Gibbs sits next to Leslie for a moment getting his breathing under control and he thinks, _WOW that was amazing!_ And then he gets to his feet. He just can not hold back the smile that flashes across his face as he looks at Leslie who is still lying on the floor breathing heavily. She is looking back at him and returns his smile. He shakes his head as he extends his hand and pulls Leslie up to a standing position. She immediately feels like the room is spinning around her and starts to collapse.

"DiNozzo, give me a hand will you!" Gibbs yells as he tries to stop Leslie from hitting the floor. Tony rushes forward and cradles Leslie in his arms.

"Let's get out of this room. McGee I want this room to be processed and find out where Fornell's guard is. I threw the bomb out of the window, so you need to get down there and collect whatever is left of it before it is blown away by the wind." Gibbs says as he follows Tony and Leslie out of the room. Now that he is standing, he too is feeling a bit lightheaded.

"We need a Doctor here please," Tony tells one of the passing nurses "and which room can I take her into?"

"Take her to the room 2 doors down to your left. It is empty. I'll find Dr Grey and sent him to you as soon as possible. Let me help you Agent Gibbs." The nurse says as she notices that Gibbs is suddenly very pale and not quite so steady on his feet.

_Please review this chapter at your earliest convenience._


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the next chapter – It is a bit longer than the others. __Please post your reviews. They really help me to keep going._

* * *

As the adrenaline rush wears off, Gibbs starts to feel more unsteady. He is relieved when they get into the other room and the nurse helps him onto the bed. He lies back and closes his eyes for a moment.

"Sister, her head is bleeding." Tony says as he places Leslie gently onto the bed.

"She must have hit it on the floor when the bomb went off. Where is the damn Doctor?" Gibbs asks but his voice seems to lack its usual edge. The nurse places a towel against Leslie head. She tells Gibbs that she will get the doctor immediate as she rushes out of the room.

"Ducky, there's been an explosion at the hospital. How quickly can you get here?" Tony says into his mobile phone. He is concerned about Gibbs and hopes that Leslie is going to be okay especially after the kiss he witnessed between Gibbs and Leslie.

"Oh Dear, how bad is it Anthony? Are they okay?"

"Leslie's got a head injury and she is unconscious. Gibbs is," Tony says softly as his observes Gibbs, "shaken and unsteady. Just get here quickly okay."

"I'm on my way." Ducky says as they disconnect.

"Abby,…" McGee says as he rushes out of the hospital and starts to cordon of the area where the flowers have fallen.

"Hi McGee, Are all of you on your way to the lab? I have some details to share. You can tell Gibbs that the foot and knee print from outside the house indicate a man about 170 pounds in weight and about 6 foot 3 inches tall. The DNA on the glass found in the house matches Officer Matthew's and our smoker's." Abby says as she has a quick sip of her caf-paw.

"Abby…"

"I am running the smoker's details through Interpol, FBI and CIA to find a match but no luck yet. Oh, and the tyre is a Firestone 18 inch high profile so he must have been driving a 4x4 or a jeep."

"Abby! There was an explosion at the hospital."

"What!" Abby shouts as she slams her caf-paw onto the desk. "Are Gibbs and Leslie okay? McGee, they are okay, aren't they?" Abby asks as she feels cold shivers run down her back.

"mmm, Damn it" Leslie moans after a few minutes as she touches her head and winces. Gibbs is relieved to hear her voice and contemplates going to her side, but thinks better of it when he realizes that he would most likely end up on the floor. His head is aching and the room has not stopped spinning yet.

"Leslie, the Doctor will be here in a moment. How are you feeling?" Tony asks as he goes to her side and holds her hand.

"DiNozzo, … My head… What happened?" Leslie says as she feels a stickiness in her hair. "Wait a …minute. Where is …Gibbs?" Leslie raises her voice as she opens her eyes. But she immediately cries out as the bright light sends a shooting pain through her skull. "aaahhhhh hell…." she whimpers as she holds her head with her hand.

"Leslie calm down. I'm here. DiNozzo, go and find that damn Doctor and bring him in here now." Gibbs says sounding a little bit more like himself.

Barely a second later the Doctor and nurse walk into the room and immediately start to attend to Leslie. The cut on the back of her head is long but not deep. The blood loss is a lot as is the case with all head injuries. Gibbs watches Leslie as the Doctor treats her.

As they clean the wound Leslie moans and curses. Gibbs sits up slowly and lets the dizziness pass before he stands up and walks over to Leslie. He takes her hand from Tony's and squeezes it gently. Tony feeling like an intruder, leaves the room and decides to examine the other room where the explosion took place. The doctor decides not to stitch the wound and instead applies a salve to help it close up.

"Jethro, Are you okay?" Ducky says as he rushes into the room just as the doctor gives Leslie a Myprodol shot in her hip to help her with the pain. By this time Leslie seems to have passed out.

"Doctor, she will be okay?" Gibbs asks as Ducky stands next to him and places a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"She has a concussion. She should be okay but she will experience severe headaches, dizziness and disorientation throughout the next few days. Now let me take a look at you while Emily cleans out Leslie's bedding" The doctor says as he and Ducky get Gibbs back into his bed.

"I'm okay." Gibbs insists.

"You look pale and I know that you must have a terrible headache with some blurred vision and disorientation. Emily will get you some medication for the headache shortly." The doctor says as he leaves the room.

"Ducky, I need you to stay with us just for a short while. Tell DiNozzo to start processing the other room. I'll be up in a few minute to help him, just as soon as this headache clears a bit." Gibbs sighs has the nurse gives him a shot.

"I will be here Jethro to keep an eye on both of you." Ducky says as he takes a seat between both beds. Gibbs closes his eyes with the intention of getting up within a few minute but soon he is fast asleep.

The room is a mess. There is glass and broken flowers everywhere. The window pane has also been knocked loose. Tony goes to his car and gets his bag so that he can start bagging the evidence.

"McGee, what do you have?" Tony asks before proceeding back upstairs.

"Tony there is some kind of residue on some of the flowers that I have collected. Abby will have to trace it for us. Also I think that I have found the timing device and it looks like it was remotely controlled which means that the guy activated it only once the flowers were delivered. In order to do that.."

"He had to be close by. McGee, meet me up stairs once you are done here. Then we can have everything sent to Abby. After that you need to start working on the hospital surveillance cameras so that we can try to identify any person or people who may have been acting suspiciously. We also need to trace the delivery guy and his company. Most likely the delivery guy is linked to this."

"You got it, Tony. How are Gibbs and Leslie?"

"In pain, angry but the doctors say that they will be okay. We are going to have to find a safe place for them and I think that we should move them from here as soon as possible."

"I'll be up in a moment and then I'll fill you in on what Abby has so far on all the other evidence we collected from the house." McGee says as he calls Abby.

"Abby."

"McGee how are they. I am going out of my mind here."

"They are going to be okay. Abby I need you to get into the Hospital's surveillance system and down load everything from 8:00am to 9:30am. I also need you to trace the flower delivery guy and see if you can track him from the time he parked his vehicle to the time he returned to it. Get us the plate if possible."

"You got it."

"I'll see you later today with the new stuff we've bagged."

"Okay McGee."

"Miller, where are you?" Fornell growls into his phone.

"I'm at the Bureau boss." Miller answers.

"What the hell are you doing there and why aren't you or Jones at the hospital like I ordered you to be."

"Excuse me boss but we got a call at 8:00am saying that the NCIS agents would take over as the two agents were being discharged this morning.

"I never issued any such order so get you butts back to the hospital. There's been an explosion and I need you two to work with the NCIS team to clear the scene and collect evidence." Fornell instructs as he makes his way to Gibbs' room.

He enters the room quietly and looks from Leslie to Gibbs and then Ducky.

"How are they doing?" Fornell asks Ducky with his voice lowered.

"Their injuries have been aggravated. Weren't your people supposed to keep them safe? I must say that I am quite disappointed by the service of your department, Mr. Fornell." Ducky says.

"Hey, my guys were pulled of at 08:00am this morning. This makes me wonder if the guy we are looking for isn't an intelligence officer. My team is on their way back here and they will help the NCIS Team to process the scene. We are also checking hospital surveillance to trace the guy." Fornell says as Tony enters the room.

"Fornell, I have more faith in my own people. Let us process the scene and we will share our information with you." Gibbs says as he slowly opens his eyes. Tony is surprised to hear Gibbs compliment.

"Sorry Jethro dear boy. Did not mean to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Gibbs says as he stares at Fornell

Fornell stares back for a few seconds and then he sighs and says "Gibbs, I'm sorry about all of this. We will trace the call that called my guys off but we are going to process this with your team. It's already been cleared by your Director and with you being incapacitated there is no other option."

"Fornell, I am not incapacitated." Gibbs whispers dangerously softly, "And I will be taking over the running of this investigation with immediate effect."

"Gibbs, you and Leslie are to be transferred to a safe house within the next few hours, as soon as the doctors clear both of you. This is not up for discussion."

"Hey, we will take care of getting them to safety. We've already seen how efficient your team is." Tony says.

"I will not be hiding out in some safe house while someone is out there trying to kill me. I need to get this guy and I need to do it now. Leslie can be taken to the safe house and Ducky you should go with her to make sure that she is okay. But I…"

"Jethro, I think that you need to take care. I hate to admit it but Fornell is right. With your injuries you are more likely to hamper the investigation. Both of you need some time to rest and recover."

"Ducky is right Boss, you should listen to him." Tony says

"And you should watch how you speak to your boss or you could get fired." Gibbs says as he glares at Tony.

"I know what I am capable of and I am fine to handle this investigation." He says as he looks at Ducky and then at Fornell.

"Gibbs, If you go back … then so do I." Leslie sighs hoping that he will not call her bluff. Right now her vision is blurred and she feels as weak as a babe.

"Leslie, you are in no condition….." Tony says as he notes how weak her voice is.

"Leslie let's not start this again." Gibbs says as he looks over at her and notices her blinking rapidly as if she is trying to clear her vision.

"Both of you are being insensible. As Fornell has stated, this order has come from the Director."

"That's right so forget about getting back on the investigation, both of you. You will be moved to the safe house this afternoon and Dr Mallard will stay with you to ensure that your medication, etc is administered on time. I will have my men in the house and on the perimeter" Fornell says. He looks at Tony and continues, "And they will check in with me and you DiNozzo, every hour."

Leslie holds her breathe as she waits for Gibbs to negate everything. When he says nothing, she looks at him through blurred eyes. He is annoyed and furious at having his hands tied but he can not see a way to get out of it. He eventually says, "Okay Fornell, but just for a day or two and then I'm taking over. End of discussion."

Fornell nods to Gibbs as he leaves the room and he asks Tony to join him so that they can finalize the transfer to the safe house and the procedures that they will be following.

McGee enters the room a few minutes later. "Gibbs, how you doing?"

"McGee, what do you have for me?" Gibbs asks, dispensing with the pleasantries. Gibbs pushes himself up into a sitting position as McGee says, "Abby has confirmed….."

As they are discussing the case Ducky makes his way to Leslie's side.

"Leslie dear, How are you doing?" Ducky asks as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Ducky, I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Okay, I'm in a bit of pain, nothing major"

"Oh!"

"Oh Ducky you are too wise. I'm exhausted, aching and lightheaded. But please do not let Gibbs know. I don't want any special treatment from him or the rest of the team." Leslie whispers.

She then remembers the kiss and she widens her eyes as she stares at Gibbs.

"What is it Leslie?" Ducky asks suddenly concerned.

"I…. Gibbs….. I think…. I don't know… It can't be" Leslie mumbles as memories flash through her mind.

"Leslie, do you need me to get the Doctor," Ducky asks getting very concerned. Gibbs overhears him and looks at Leslie.

"What is it Leslie?" She meets his eyes and knows that it is true. They did kiss with wild abandon on the floor after the explosion. Suddenly she looks away and closes her eyes as a bright red hue washes across her cheeks. _What is wrong with me? How did I let it happen? He is my Boss for God's sake. _Leslie ponders as she feels absolutely embarrassed._ Mmm, but it felt so good and he is a delicious kisser! _Another part of her says and she actually groans out loud as she covers her face with her hand.

McGee looks from Leslie to Gibbs and feels unsure of whether he should continue with his report.

Ducky touches Leslie's forehead and wonders if she has developed a fever since her face is suddenly flushed. He looks over to Gibbs and notices that Gibbs is staring at Leslie with an odd smirk on his face. _Totally out of character for Gibbs and totally inappropriate in this case, _Ducky thinks as he tell Timothy to get the Doctor.

"No!..." Leslie practically shouts. "No Ducky, I'm fine. I just need a sip of," she looks at Gibbs and quickly looks away, "a sip of water. Thanks Ducky." She murmurs.

Gibbs cannot hold back the full smile on his face as he realizes that Leslie has just remembered the kiss that he has been reliving for most of the day.

* * *

_What can we expect when Leslie and Gibbs are moved to the safe house!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy and Please review soon….._

"Time to go people," Fornell says as he walks into the room later that afternoon followed by two nurses with wheelchairs and four FBI officers.

"Great," Gibbs says as he cautiously gets off the bed.

Leslie sits up slowly. The nurses helped her to clean up earlier and she feels a bit more like herself. She is still shaky but she will not let any of them see it. She makes sure however not to move her head suddenly. She is also not sure of how to proceed with Gibbs and she seems to blush every time she looks at him.

"I'll walk." Gibbs says.

"No, you'll sit in that chair so that we can get out of here as quickly as possible. Leslie, you too." Fornell insists. Gibbs looks over at Leslie and knows that she would have a hard time walking so he gives in without further delay. He is also uncomfortable with her continued reluctance to look at him or talk to him. Every time he looks at her she averts her eyes and starts to blush and this has Ducky looking dagger at him.

Gibbs, Fornell, Jones and McGee travel in one car while Leslie, Ducky, Tony and Miller travel in a second car.

"We are taking two different routes to get to the house on Stratman Road. We will drive around for 30 minutes before heading there. You know the drill." Fornell tells Gibbs. The sun is already setting. Gibbs is concerned about Leslie and he wants to speak to her in private. She seems so distant and vulnerable that he feels the need to put her at ease.

Leslie is leaning her head back on the seat with her eyes closed. The drama of the last few days has caught up to her and she is exhausted and angry. She also feels like she has lost her equilibrium with Gibbs. She knows that they kissed but she does not remember who started it or if she acted inappropriately. She decides that the best way to resolve this is to speak to him, hopefully without blushing.

The house is small more like an apartment. As they get inside they realize that it has only one bedroom, a lounge and kitchen.

"Fornell, is this your idea of a joke?" Gibbs demands.

"No joke Gibbs. We wanted a safe compact place without any hiding places and this is the best that we could do."

"If that's the case then we can just all go to my place." Gibbs scowls.

"Leslie, why don't you go into the bedroom and lie down dear." Ducky says

"No, I'm okay Ducky. Gibbs can have the room and I'll use the couch."

"No, Ducky, take her to the room."

"Gibbs I am not a child that I need to be taken anywhere." Leslie stares Gibbs down at last without blushing. "Fornell what security measures have you put in place and Tony who from NCIS is staying with us tonight."

"mmm" Fornell says as he looks at Leslie and then at Gibbs.

"Well, do you people know or else give me my gun and I'll take care of myself!" Leslie snaps. Gibbs realizes that Leslie has had a long day and nods to them to proceed.

"There are 4 agents on the perimeter and Tony will be staying inside with you tonight. Dr Mallard you can give them any medication that is necessary and then I'll drive you home."

"No medication for me. I need all my wits about me." Leslie states as she finally sits down. "And Fornell do we get any dinner. I'm starving." Leslie sighs.

Pizza and sodas are ordered. Leslie and Gibbs eat is silence.

"Leslie, we need to talk." Gibbs says when he notices that everyone else is otherwise occupied.

"Yeah, after supper I'll wait for you in the room and don't you go getting any ideas." Leslie replies.

"Yes mam." Gibbs replies trying very hard to sound serious. Leslie just glares at him.

_I hope that we only kissed and nothing else_, she thinks to herself.

"Ducky, both of them are too high strung. You need to give them something to calm them down and so that they will have a good nights rest." Fornell whispers to Ducky.

"For once I agree with you and it is already taken care of." Ducky whispers back as he looks at the coffee that Gibbs and Leslie are drinking.

"I'll be right back." Leslie says as she makes her way to the bedroom.

_I feel so wobbly. Damn it what's going on here?_ Leslie thinks as she sits down abruptly on the bed. She lies back for a second and is immediately asleep.

"Leslie, Are you okay?" Gibbs calls from the kitchen. "I'll just go and check on her," he says as he finishes his coffee in one long swallow. "Worst damn coffee I've ever had." he grimaces.

As he stands up and makes his way to the bedroom he feels lightheaded. He sees Leslie lying on the bed and barely makes it to the bed. He sits down next to her and sees Ducky standing in the doorway. Ducky says, "Lie back Gibbs and go to sleep."

"Ducky, what have you…." Gibbs mumbles as he falls asleep next to Leslie. Ducky and Tony tuck Gibbs and Leslie into bed and Ducky leaves with Fornell. Tony makes himself comfortable on the couch and they all spend and uneventful night in the safe house.

The next morning Gibbs wakes up to find a wealth of red hair tickling his face. He sighs and looks into the Leslie's sleeping face and he can not resist kissing her forehead and caressing her back. She is lying on her side with her head on his shoulder and her leg draped over his. She sighs and turns her head up to his seeking lips. As their lips lock Gibbs gives into the burning eager his had since the previous day and he immediately deepens the kiss. Leslie wakes ups to an incredible sensation of being held and kissed. At first she thinks that she is dreaming but as the kiss becomes more demanding and as the caressing hand start moving restlessly across her body, she comes fully awake. She allows herself one more moment of Gibb's delicious lips and then she pulls away abruptly.

"Why does that always happen when I am not fully aware?" She says as she tries to catch her breath.

"Are you fully aware now?" Gibbs asks as he tries to rein in his passion.

"Yes, Why?" Leslie asks suspiciously.

"Good, so can we continue?" Gibbs asks as he leans closer to her.

"What!" Leslie is shocked, surprised, delighted.

"Leslie, I don't know what is happening but I am willing to explore it and see where it leads. How about you?"

Leslie stares at Gibbs. She is dumbstruck at the way Gibbs is acting. He is totally out of character. Instead of holding back and being aloof and cryptic he is saying out right that he wants to continue kissing her and that sends an amazing thrill through her whole body.

"Leslie?" Gibbs asks a bit unsure now. "I know that this is sudden but I also know that you enjoyed it just as much as I did."

"Yes, there's no doubt about that. But Gibbs, you are my Boss and … and I do not want the others to think that I am getting special treatment, although …"

"Although…?" Gibbs asks hopefully.

"Although.." Leslie says as she leans into Gibbs. "Ah Gibbs, you are irresistible." She says as she kisses him. She feels his smiling lips and she smiles back.

When they break apart, Gibbs says, "So does that mean that we're on?"

"Oh, we are on, But remember that we also work together so there will have to… Don't ….Stop." Leslie says. Gibbs has started kissing her cheek and her neck.

"You want me to stop?" He asks as he looks expectantly at her.

She pulls him by his collar and says, "I said Don't Stop." And she kisses him passionately.

_More attraction and action coming up in the next chapter. So stay tuned…._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's the next installment. Hope you will enjoy it. Please review. Thanks**_

"McGee, are you sure that you saw what you think you saw?" Abby asks as they sift through the evidence from the explosion.

"Abby, they were on the floor, in each others arms, kissing to the point of not even being aware that we had entered the room." McGee replies.

"Wow."

"So that's why there is all this tension between the two of them," Ducky says as he walks further into the lad.

"Dr Mallard we were not …."McGee starts nervously.

"Relax Timothy. I will not say anything but this explains the looks that have been flying between Jethro and Leslie. I have not seen him so off balance in a long time. And poor Leslie must be confused since she is new here and she would not know if Jethro behaves in this manner with all new agents. This reminds of the time…."

"Ah, Ducky, McGee do you want to know what I've got so far?" Abby asks as she smoothly cuts off Ducky's story.

"Oh yes, that will be the first thing Jethro will ask about."

"Time to rise and shine Boss, Leslie." Tony says as he stands in the doorway to their room.

"Oh, not again. When you kids are done, will you meet us out here for breakfast?" He says as he turns away abruptly after seen the two of them kissing again.

"DiNozzo, watch it." Gibbs shouts as Leslie pulls away from him.

_What is going on with them? Are they becoming serious or is it just the tension of this whole sordid situation. Gibbs smiling, Gibbs kissing, Gibbs showing emotions other than annoyance and anger. This is too weird. _

"Oh Gibbs. We've got to stop. I would not want to tax DiNozzo's imagination about what we have been up to." Leslie says as she gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. Gibbs follows her with his eyes and he wonders where this attraction will lead.

Breakfast is uneventful and soon Ducky arrives with McGee.

"Good morning, how are you feeling and how did you sleep?" Ducky asks all bright and cheerful.

"Don't do that again Ducky. I need to have all my wits about me at a time like this." Gibbs warns.

"Yes, Jethro but you would be of no use to anyone if you are not well rested and healed."

"Well thank you Ducky. I feel much better this morning." Leslie smiles.

"Tony, I'll take over until tonight." McGee says as Tony gathers his stuff. Tony nods back to him.

"McGee has Abby got anything for us? Gibbs asks.

"It was an ammonium nitrate and diesel solution with a timer. It was activated by a remote device which had to be within a 100metre radius of the bomb. The solution on the flowers was diesel. We have an identikit of the messenger and Fornell's men are tracking him down. The strange thing is that the messenger did not have the flowers with him when he entered the hospital and then when he got to your floor he had the flowers. We noticed an interchange between the messenger and a tall, dark haired man in the reception area and I think that this guy organized the flowers. Unfortunately we do not have a picture of his face as his back was to the camera at all times." McGee concludes as he hands over a picture to Gibbs. Leslie leans over Gibbs' shoulder to have a look. An intimate look passes between Leslie and Gibbs and everyone notices it.

"Has Abby got a DNA match yet?" Leslie asks.

"No, Not yet."

"Tony go home, We'll see you later." Gibbs says and Tony leaves.

"Ok McGee let's go. You can drop me off at home. Ducky and I will go to the lab using my car. I want you to take Leslie home so that she can freshen up and stay with her until this afternoon."

"Gibbs it's too soon," Ducky says as Leslie interrupts.

"What? I'll go home and freshen up and meet you at the lab."

"Excuse me, but Fornell said…" McGee tried to interrupt.

"I'm taking over this investigation. So Fornell can pull his team out right now. Leslie, you need to rest so I'll see you later in the …"

"Forget it Gibbs. I'm going back to work today. Are we ready to go?" Leslie says as she stands up and makes her ways to the door.

_Damn stubborn woman. How am I supposed to concentrate on the case if I have to keep an eye on her_ Gibbs scowls.

"Agent Fornell, Agents Gibbs and Burnett have just left the safe house." Agent Miller says.

"What? Where the hell are they going? Why didn't you stop them? Ah never mind." Fornell says as he runs a hand over his face and admits that it would be very hard for any one to stand in Gibbs's way. "Stick with Agent Gibbs as he is the primary target. Call me as soon as you know where they are going and then keep them there until I get there."

_How dare he try to pull me off the case? He needs me to keep an eye on him. Doesn't he see that?_ Leslie wonders as they drive to Gibbs place in silence.

They drop Gibbs and Ducky off and proceed to Leslie's apartment.

"Agent Fornell, Agent Gibbs is at his house with Dr Mallard. Agent Burnett has left with one of the NCIS agents. I'm sending Jones after her."

"Okay, I'll be there shortly. Don't let Gibbs leave do you hear me." Fornell says as he hangs up and makes his way to Gibb's home.

"Jethro, what is going on between Leslie and you?" Ducky asks as soon as they enter the house.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Ducky." Gibbs replies.

"Oh, from what I've been hearing…"

"Who has been talking? If they don't have enough to work on I can find them some more to keep their minds occupied." Gibbs snaps.

"A little too defensive wouldn't you say Jethro." Ducky says as Gibbs glares at him. "Just don't get involved in something that you are not ready for and do not hurt Agent Burnett." Ducky says as Gibbs proceeds to the shower.

"McGee, I'll only be a few minutes." Leslie calls out as she makes her way to the bathroom. "Make yourself at home."

_Nice apartment_ McGee thinks. _And she's into boats just like Gibbs_ McGee observes as he notices 4 boat models on her wall unit.

Leslie has a quick shower and wears a black tracksuit as it is loose and more comfortable than an office suit. Her head is throbbing and her shoulder is tender but she refuses to give in. She ties her hair back in a loose plait and makes her way back to McGee.

_Knock, Knock_

"Are you expecting anybody?" McGee whispers. "No." Leslie mouths as she removes her spare gun from a drawer. They frame the door and then Leslie calls out, "Who is it?"

Suddenly there is gun fire and the front door is blown open. Leslie and McGee roll out of the way. Two masked men enter the apartment. McGee tries to stop them and shoots one of them in the hip. The other guy grabs Leslie and starts to drag her out of the room. She kicks and screams and he knocks her out. Then he turns to McGee and says, "Give Special Agent Gibbs a message. I will call him with a location. I want him in exchange for her and if he brings company she's dead." Then he shoots his partner dead. "And you better stay where you are or else you'll be dead too."

_**Will Leslie be okay? How will Gibbs react to this situation?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews. Hope that you will enjoy this installment. _

"Gibbs what the hell do you think you are doing?" Fornell says as he enters Gibbs' house. "Why did you leave the safe house. We have not been able to trace the messenger yet and now you've exposed yourself again."

"Tobias, he wants me, so here I am. Let him come and get me. I'm not hiding any more and I won't let my team put themselves in danger while I sit back safe and cozy some place." Gibbs replies as his raises his voice.

"We're going to the lab now. You coming?" Gibbs says as he and Ducky walk out of the house.

"Damn it, what's going on?" Jones says as he sees a man carrying an unconscious Leslie out to the parking lot. Jones approaches the guy with his gun drawn and says, "FBI, Let the lady go."

"Okay," The perpetrator says as he suddenly turns around and shoots Jones in the leg. He than dumps Leslie unceremoniously into a 4x4 Jeep and drives off just as McGee reaches Jones side.

"Did you get the plates, Jones?" McGee asks as he starts dialing on his mobile phone.

"Yes, Omega, Bravo, Alpha….. aaaammmmm.."

"Go on Jones, I'm calling the paramedics. You're going to be fine."

"682 Nevada"

"Good job, Jones. Yes I have an officer down at……" McGee tells the 911 operator.

"Abby," Gibbs says as he hands her a large caf-paw.

"Gibbs, you're okay and you thought of me. Thanks boss man." She says as she pecks him quickly on the cheek.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to followup on what Abby has so far and I needed to pick up some stuff." Tony says as he starts to make his way out of the lab.

"I also need to check in on Master Jimmy and make sure that all is in order in autopsy." Ducky says as he follows Tony out.

As they wait for the elevator, Tony's cellphone rings.

"DiNozzo!"

"Tony," McGee says as Jones continues to groan in the back ground.

"What are you up to Probie and who's the screamer? I hope it's not Leslie else Gibbs is gonna to kill you." Tony grins as he looks at a perplexed Ducky.

"That's Agent Jones and his been shot."

"What!" Tony sobers immediately. "What's happened McGee? Where are you?"

"I'm at Leslie's place and Gibbs is going to kill me because Leslie's been kidnapped."

"What? How? When?" Tony practically shouts.

"Two men broke into her place and the leader knocked her out and then he shot his partner dead. As he got to the car, he shot Agent Jones."

"Did you recognize him? Did he say who he is and what he wants?" Tony asks urgently.

"He had on a ski mask. We were able to get the plates on the Jeep he drove off in. He said that he would call Gibbs with a location later today and he will release Leslie in exchange for Gibbs."

"What is it Anthony?" Ducky asks anxiously.

"Agent Jones has been shot and Leslie's been kidnapped."

"Oh, my God." Ducky says as her looks at Gibbs through the glass doors of the lab.

"Give me the plates details. I'll get Abby to run it and don't speak to Gibbs until I call you back. Also have the dead guy sent to us asap so that we can identify him." Tony says. He jots down the details and hangs up.

"Okay Ducky, this is what we will do. I will get Abby to run the plates for us and we will pretend that everything is okay."

"What do we say when Gibbs asks about Leslie and McGee."

"We'll say that McGee called to say that Leslie has a headache. She's taken some medication and has decided to stay at home. McGee has decided to stay with her and make sure that she is okay."

"Okay, Good. What do we do if Gibbs decides that he wants to go and see Leslie to make sure that she is okay?"

"I don't know Ducky. You will have to stall him or sedate him or something. He is going to furious when he finds out but he is no shape to sort this out on his own."

"Finds out what?" Fornell asks as he comes out of the lab.

"Jones has been shot and Leslie's been kidnapped?" Tony tells Fornell and then he tells him of their plan to keep Gibbs in the dark until they have more to go on.

Jones is taken to the hospital and Jimmy meets McGee at Leslie's apartment so that they can start processing the scene.

"Hey, this guy is the messenger that delivered the flowers." McGee says as he removes the dead man's ski mask.

When Gibbs returns to the bullpen, Ducky tells him that Leslie has decided to rest at home and that McGee is with her. Gibbs finds it strange that she would stay at home after adamantly insisting that she would be at the office.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs asks.

"Oh yes, just has a severe headache which she has decided to sleep off."

"I think that I'll give her a call."

'No!" Ducky shouts. Gibbs looks at Ducky suspiciously and questioningly.

"No, Jethro the lady is probably asleep by now and you will just be disturbing her by calling now. You should give her a few hours and call later this afternoon. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine and don't even think about giving anything to knock me out." Gibbs says with a pointed look to Ducky.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that to you dear boy," Ducky says as he thinks, _unless it is absolutely necessary._

_Aaammmm My head. What's going on?_ Leslie wonders as she starts to come too. _So cold, where am I? _She lies still and listens for a second. Everything is quiet except for the sound of dripping water. She opens her eyes slowly and looks around. The room is small, dimly lit, damp and cold. She notices that her clothes are damp as the floor is covered in water. She also notices a table, chair, wash basin and a cupboard against the wall. She pushes herself into a sitting position and winces as the room starts to spin. She closes her eyes for a few seconds until the dizzy spell passes. As she tries to stand up she realizes that her leg is shackled to the wall. She swears and curses and fights another dizzy spell. _Calm down Leslie, think! Damn it. Think _she admonishes herself.

_Will Leslie be okay? Will Gibbs find out that they are hiding something from him? Stay tuned to find out……_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I have been having a problem uploading my story. But anyway here is the next chapter. _****_I hope that you enjoy it. Please Review Soon..._**

Tony gives Abby the plates to run and he fills her in on what has happened.

"Tony we have to find her." Abby says with a worried glance as she types into her computer.

"We will Abby. And we'll get the bastard whose doing this." Tony assures Abby.

"Got it, the vehicle is registered to an Allison Keys, 4856 Benner road."

"Great work Abby, I'm on my way there now."

Tony calls Fornell and McGee and tells them to meet him outside Allison's house.

_Where is everyone_, Gibbs wonders after an hour of sitting in the bullpen by himself. He also wonders if Leslie is okay and as he has nothing much to do, he decides to take a cab to her place.

As he pulls up outside her apartment building he has his first inklings that something is wrong. He rushes out of the cab and notices a few agency cars and blood on the sidewalk. He runs up the 2 flights of stairs to Leslie's apartment and he sees that the door has been shot to smithereens. He starts to panic when he sees more blood on the floor just inside the doorway.

"Leslie!" he shouts.

_God Damn it. I have to get out of here. I have to get to Gibbs before this bastard gets to him._ Leslie thinks as she tries once again to pry her foot out of the shackle. All the rubbing and prying has chafed the skin and now her ankle is all bloody and raw. At least her head is only throbbing mercilessly and not spinning. She looks at the lock on the shackle again and curses in frustration. _This place is freezing, s_he complains as shivers rock through her body. She searches through her pockets one more time and again comes up with nothing useful. As she runs her hand through her hair, her hand lands onto her hair grip. She removes it and starts to break it apart. She removes her arm from the sling and twists her body awkwardly despite the pain in order to reach the lock on the shackle. _Please work_ she prays as she uses the thin metal pins from the hair grip to try and pry the lock open. It takes almost a half a dozen tries and just as many curses before the lock gives. Leslie cries out in relief as she straightens out her shivering, cramped body. She rubs her leg to get the circulation going and then puts her aching arm back into the sling. She stands up too quickly and almost hits the floor again as a dizzy spell hits her.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?" A man dressed in a black suit asks Gibbs.

"I'm Agent Gibbs with NCIS. What happened here?" Gibbs asks as he tries to calm himself down.

"There was a break in about an hour and a half ago. Agent Jones of the FBI was shot and one perpetrator was killed."

"What about the NCIS Agents Burnett and McGee. Where are they?" Gibbs asks hoping against hope that they are okay.

"Agent McGee is chasing up a lead and Agent Burnett's been kidnapped."

"Oh my God." Gibbs murmurs as he suddenly feels lightheaded.

"Hey, are you okay?" The agent asks as he helps Gibbs to a chair. _They did not tell me! They all knew an hour ago and they did not tell me. I'm going to kill them! Oh my God, Leslie. Please let her be okay._

"Just take it easy while I call one of your agents to come and get you."

_Pull yourself together. You won't be of any use to anyone if you loose it now. Leslie needs you, Damn it. _Gibbs thinks as he takes a few deep, steadying breathes.

"No. I'm fine. Do you know what lead they are chasing up?"

"Yeah, an address out on Benner road. Hey, where you going?" The agent shouts as Gibbs bolts out of the apartment.

_Slowly now. Take it easy Leslie_ she coaxes as the dizziness passes. She makes her way to the door and realizes that it is locked. Her hair pins are too short to unlock the door. She then approaches the cupboard and searches through it. "Great!" She exclaims as she finds a few screwdrivers, nails and a hammer in a tool box at the bottom of the cupboard. She takes what she needs and tries to pry the lock open. The lock gives but the door remains shut. _Damn it_ Leslie curses as she shakes the door_. He must have put a padlock on the outside. _She looks around the room again and realizes that the only way out is through a window above the door. She arranges the table against the door and then the chair on top of the table and gets up on the chair slowly, constantly aware of her throbbing head. As she peeks out of the window she notices that it leads out into a passage. It looks almost like an office collidor. She uses the hammer and smashes the window broken. She uses her jacket to clear away the protruding pieces of glass and then she hoists herself out of the window. As she goes through the small window head first, she tumbles out on the other side and knocks her shoulder against the cold, hard floor. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." She moans out in pain as she rolls on the floor for a few seconds cradling her arm.

Tony, McGee and Fornell cautiously approach the Benner road address. After a few seconds of knocking, the door is opened by an attractive middle aged lady.

"Yes, Can I help you?"

"Are you Allison Keys?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you and what do you want?"

"FBI and NCIS, can we come in. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Alright." She says as she allows them in.

Leslie lies still for a few minutes until the intense pain in her shoulder subsides. She takes a few steadying breathes and stands up slowly. She does not think that she has ever been in so much pain and so cold before. As she starts to make her way down the collidor she tries to open the various doors along the collidor, in the hope of finding a telephone. _I have to find out if Gibbs is okay. I'll kill that bastard if he has done anything to Gibbs_. _Hell I'll kill him for what his done to me._ But the building is deserted and does not have any working lines. Leslie finally arrives at what looks like the main door and she steps out cautiously. The sun light is so bright that it blinds her for a moment, but the heat of the sun is so warm it makes her smile as the chill starts to dissipate. _Gibbs, I have to get to Gibbs._ As her eyes adjust to the bright light she sees that she is at an industrial site which looks deserted and is on the outskirts of the town. She decides that her best bet is to walk towards the city and hopefully catch a ride to NCIS head quarters.

"What is this about officers?" Allison asks once they are all seated in her living room.

"Do you own a jeep 4x4 licence plates Omega, Bravo, Alpha 682 Nevada." McGee asks.

"Yes, why?"

"This vehicle has been used in 2 incidents over the last few days. Do you know a Petty officer Matthews? He was murdered at his home 4 days ago. What about Special Agent Gibbs? Do you know him?" Tony demands.

"Oh my God, John Matthews is dead!" Allison exclaims as tears start streaking down her face.

"Mam, please answer the questions."

"John and I were seeing each other for the last year or so. Oh no. Samuel. Damn it he said that he would not do anything. Just wanted to borrow the car and sort out some old business. Oh my God!" Allison continues to sob.

"Mam, Who is Samuel?" Fornell asks as the door bell rings. Fornell, Tony and McGee frame the door as they allow Allison to open it.

_Why do I feel so weak? And why is it still so cold! _Leslie wonders as she keeps to the bushes just off the road as she proceeds toward townUnbeknownst to her, her shoulder at the back is bleeding and she has a fever and that's why she is so weak. She continues to walk as the road is deserted. _Gibbs, I have to get to Gibbs. _She keeps chanting this mantra and thinks about his kisses and it keeps her going.

"Yes, Oh, are you another Agent?"

"Yes, Mam, I am."

"Okay please come in. Your colleagues are inside" Allison says as she invites him in.

McGee finds it hard to swallow. Tony rolls his eyes and Fornell shakes his head. They were fools to even try to keep Gibbs out of this.

**_How will Gibbs deal with the team and will Leslie be okay? Stay tuned to find out..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review soon. Thanks….**_

"DiNozzo, Fornell, McGee." Gibbs addresses each of them with a pointed look. He is so furious that his jaw is ticking and his hand is balled up in a fist.

"Hey Boss, How you feeling?" Tony asks in a placating voice.

Gibbs just glares at him.

"Mam, who is Samuel?" Fornell asks and this helps in getting everyone's attention back on Allison.

"Samuel is my brother in law. My late husband, Elijah was a marine when he was found to be guilty of passing Navy intelligence to the Japanese secret service. I think that Agent Gibbs was the arresting officer."

"Yeah, I recall something about that case. He insisted that he was being framed. But all the evidence was clear and he was convicted over 4 years ago."

"Yes. At the time Elijah and I were already separated and I was in the process of applying for a divorce. Samuel believed that Elijah was innocent and that he was framed by another marine. He also believed that if Elijah had not been arrested we would have remained together. Elijah was killed in prison about 8 months ago. Oh Samuel must have thought that Matthews was involved somehow and that's why his killed him. And that's why he will probably try to kill Agent Gibbs."

_So cold. So sore, But I have to keep going. _Just then Leslie sees a 4x4 Jeep passing by, going in the direction of the plant. _That's him _she realizes as she turns back towards the plant. _Got to make sure that he does not have Gibbs. _Leslie keeps to the bushes until she gets back to the plant.

"Where is Samuel now? When last did you see him?" Tony asks.

"He came by 6 days ago, asked to borrow the car and I have not seen him since."

"Does he have any friends in town? Where would he be staying?"

"He used to work out at the old ammonia factory out on the outskirts of town." The agents exchange glances as they remember that the bomb at the hospital was Ammonium Nitrate based.

"He was the foreman there before it closed down. He used to practically live there. I do not know if he has any friends that would take him in."

"Do you have a picture of him for us?"

"Yes," She said as she got up and opened a drawer. "It is a few years old. I hope it will help." Allison said as she returned to her seat.

"Does your vehicle have a tracking system?" McGee asks

"Yes." "Great," McGee says as he gets on his phone and asks Abby to trace the vehicle.

"Thank you mam, you've been a great help. Fornell get some of your people to keep an eye on this house and Allison if Samuel calls please let us know." Gibbs says as he hands over a business card to her.

Samuel grins as he arrives at the plant. _I will get Gibbs inside so that he can see his pretty agent and then "Kaboom" _he thinks as he gets out of the 4x4 and starts offloading the explosives. He goes into the building and starts adding the new charges to the ones that he had set up the previous day. Finally I'll have my revenge and Elijah's soul will rest in peace.

As they walk out towards their cars, everyone is silent.

"Boss, Are you okay?" Tony finally ventures as he realizes that the sooner they talk about it the soon they will be able to move on.

Gibbs turns on all three of them.

"Don't you ever pull something like this on me ever again! If you even think of doing that, you can hand me you badges right now and get out. And Fornell you can forget about any future interdepartmental co-operation." Gibbs warns in a dangerous, deadly serious voice.

"McGee,"

"The vehicle is stopped at a factory site out of town," Abby says. McGee relays the message to Tony and Gibbs and then gets into his car.

Gibbs gets into Tony's car and shouts, "Well, What the hell you waiting for?"

"I'll call for backup." Fornell says as he goes to his car.

"McGee, Gibbs is not here. Do you think he knows that Leslie is missing?" Abby worriedly asks.

"Abs he is with us. He knows and he is livid. I think you better get Ducky to meet us out on Emmerson drive at the old ammonia plant because if Leslie is hurt, Gibbs will want someone he trusts to watch over her." McGee says as he hangs up.

_Maybe I can have some fun with the redhead before she dies. _Samuel thinks as he makes his way toward the room where Leslie is supposedly locked up.

"Where the hell is she!" Samuel snarls in anger when he sees the broken glass and her jacket on the floor. He opens the door already knowing that she is gone. He runs through the building, looking for her. "Hey Honey where do you think you are going? Get back here now you bitch?" He shouts as he becomes more furious with each step.

Leslie progresses slowly and carefully towards the 4x4. She opens the door and finds a cellphone on the passenger seat. She searches under the seat and finds a revolver. Her head and back are throbbing but the adrenaline rush keeps her on her toes. As she retreats back into the bushes, she checks the revolver and realizes that she has only one bullet in it. _Damn it!_

"Hey Honey where do you think you're going?"

"Stay where you are and put your hands up." Leslie shouts back as she levels the gun on him and takes partial cover behind the 4x4. She hates it that her voice sounds so weak.

"Oh but honey we have so much to do before I kill you and Gibbs."

_Oh no, he has Gibbs! Damn it. I should have searched the building. _She swears as she starts dialing Tony's number and takes more cover behind the 4x4.

"What have you done with Gibbs? Where is he?"

Samuel laughs, as he levels his gun at Leslie through the windows of the 4x4. _She thinks that I have him. This is going to be so much fun._

"DiNozzo cann't you drive any faster?" Gibbs demands.

"I'm already doing 25 over the limit Gibbs. Relax Boss, we'll get there soon." Tony says trying to placate him.

Gibbs just slams his hand against the dash board in frustration. _I hope that Leslie is okay. If that bastard has touched one hair on her head his dead. _Gibbs thinks to himself.

Just then Tony's phone rings and he answers, "DiNozzo!"

"Have you got Gibbs locked up somewhere in that building? How did you find such a lovely place on the outskirts of town?"

"Leslie?" Tony shouts as he switches the loud speaker on. Gibbs and Tony listen intently to the conversation.

"I have him some place safe wired up to some nasty explosives. So if you want him, you better come out here and do as I say." He sneers imagining all the things he is going to do to her before he kills her. It has been such a long time since he has indulged in his darker pleasures.

"Tony he has Gibbs, I'm on the outskirts of town at a …."

"Hey who the hell are you talking to …" Samuel screeches as he fires a shot at Leslie.

"Leslie Gibbs is…." Tony interrupts just as they hear the sound of a bullet ringing out followed by splintering glass.

"Ahhh," Leslie gasps and drops the gun and the phone as she feels a burning pain slice through her side.

"Leslie. God Damn it, Leslie, speak to me!" Gibbs shouts but Leslie does not hear him.

"Tony, …… you have to… save Gibbs." Leslie gasps as she takes a second to try to pull herself together. She hopes that Tony has heard her. Gibbs calls Abby on his phone and tells her to get the Paramedics to the factory and she informs him that Ducky is also on his way to the factory.

"There's it." Tony says as the factory comes into view.

"Now see what you made me do you Bitch. No matter. I can still have some fun before you die." Gibbs and Tony hear Samuel say followed by the sound of a kick as Leslie cries out in pain.

"Damn it DiNozzo. Move it." Gibbs threatens as Tony flattens the accelerator pedal.

_Will Gibbs be in time to save Leslie? Stay tuned to find out…. Please review this chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review soon. Thank you…**_

"Get away … from me…" Leslie gasps as she struggles to catch her breathe. Her world is spinning and the pain is excruciating. Leslie tries to focus through the pain as she realizes that Samuel is crazy.

"No Honey. I can see you like it rough so first I'm going to rip those clothes off and then I'm going to ….." Samuel says as he hears cars screeching to a halt. He also hears a chopper overhead. Leslie inches towards the gun as Samuel looks around the Jeep. He sees Gibbs and a few other agents getting out of their cars and taking cover. _Great, so the fire works will begin sooner than expected._ He thinks to himself as he grabs a hold of Leslie and pulls her up in front of him. _Damn it, I did not get the gun_, Leslie thinks as pain, nausea and dizziness overwhelm her.

Samuel holds a gun to Leslie's side as he starts to back track towards the building with her.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Welcome. So nice of you to join us. " Samuel shouts.

"Leslie, Are you okay?" Gibbs shouts out as he tries to assess how badly she is hurt.

"Gibbs? You're okay?" Leslie cries out in relief. "What took …..you so …..long?" Leslie complains as her voice becomes laboured and Gibbs face start to blur out again.

"Hang in there Leslie. You're going to be fine." Gibbs assures her as he marvels at her how she's handled everything.

"How touching tsk tsk…" Samuel mocks.

"Samuel, let her go." Gibbs says loudly and calmly as he turns all his attention on to Samuel.

"You'd better listen to him, Samuel." Tony chirps. "Gibbs being mad is not something that you will be able to survive."

Just then Ducky arrives in the NCIS van followed by the paramedic and more agents. As the agents spreadout and pin their sights on Samuels, Fornell says, "Give it up Samuels. You have no way out."

"Oh will the peanut gallery just shut up already. I hold all the cards. Can't you idiots see that?" Samuels shouts back as he violently jerks Leslie. _I've had enough of you, you bastard. Let me just catch my breathe and then I'm going to rip your eyes out. _Leslie thinks as she tried to get the pain under control.

"Gibbs, Boss. What are you doing?" Tony whispers.

"Watch my back DiNozzo." Gibbs whispers back.

"Samuel, she has nothing to do with this. You wanted me and I'm here so let her go." Gibbs says as he goes out into the open, puts his gun on the ground, kicks it away. Then he starts walking towards Leslie and Samuel. To anyone who did not know him, Gibbs appeared calm. But Tony could see the tightness in his jaw and anger in his stance.

"Are you this passionate about all your agents or is there something special about this one?" Samuel questions as he runs his tongue up Leslie's cheek. As she pulls away he jerks the gun into her bleeding side so that she cries out in pain. _Oh no... I can not black out now. I will not let him win. _Leslie thinks as the world spins around herGibbs uses reserves of control that he did not know he possessed in order to hold back his reaction. Tony wishes that he had a clear shot so that he could blow the guy's brains out.

"Mm Delicious… But then you know that. Too bad you won't get another taste of her in this lifetime."

"Samuel, you are surrounded. You do not have a chance in hell of getting out of here alive. So why don't you let her go and I will pull a few string to reduce your sentence from the gas chamber to life imprisonment." Gibbs shouts as he tries to control his rage as he continues to move forward.

"Why, how considerate of you, Gibbs. Let's cut the crap. If you want me, come on inside and let's discuss it. One wrong move gentlemen and she's history." Samuel shouts as he starts to drag a weak and dazed Leslie towards the building.

"Move it honey, as soon as Gibbs enters this building I am going to set off some spectacular fireworks." Samuel whispers to Leslie.

"No! Gibbs the… place is rigged to blow up." Leslie uses her last reserves to shout, as she slams her elbow into Samuel's side and at the same time she twists her leg around his and trips him. As his grip loosens Leslie shoves him back and makes a run for it. Gibbs seeing what she is up to runs the few steps towards her to help her out of harms way.

"You bitch" Samuel shrieks as he recovers his balance and aims his gun towards Leslie's back. At the same time he waves a hand held remote revise in his other hand. "Now we all die." he says and starts laughing hysterically as he shoots at Leslie.

"DiNozzo, Take him out!" Gibbs shouts as he reaches out for Leslie. As she collapses in his arms, a loud explosion rocks the ground. Gibbs and Leslie are propelled away from the building and they roll across the ground as the building starts to crumble. Dust and debris are flying all around them as agents are shouting and running towards the building.

"Gibbs!" DiNozzo shouts as he and McGee rush forward and turn Gibbs over to see if he is okay. His face is covered in blood and he is unconscious. Tony and McGee carry him towards the waiting paramedics.

"Dear God!" Ducky exclaims as he and Fornell run forward to get to Leslie who is also unconscious. The paramedics also rush to her side and get her onto a gurney.

"We have to get them to the hospital right now. We will assess their injuries on the way there." The paramedic urgently informs Tony as he puts Gibbs onto the gurney in the ambulance.

"Fornell, McGee you guys can clear the scene. I'm going to the hospital." Tony says as the paramedic start removing Gibbs' jacket and shirt.

"Go!" Fornell says, understanding the emotions Tony must be experiencing at a time like this.

"Tony just let me know…" McGee says as he watches the IV line being inserted into Gibbs' arm.

"I will." Tony replies as the paramedic starts examining Gibbs head.

"Tony I'll accompany Leslie and meet you at the hospital." Ducky says.

"Let's go already." Tony barks as he tries to get his raging emotions under control.

_**Will they survive? …….. Stay tuned to find out. Please review…..**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for the great reviews. Hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review soon.**_

The hospital waiting room was empty except for Ducky and Tony. The décor was a depressing grey and the chairs were arranged in a circle of sorts around the room. There was a tea and coffee dispenser on a small table in one corner and a dying pot plant in the opposite corner.

"Ducky it's been 45 minutes. What the hell could be taking them so long?" Tony complains for the 10th time as he continues to pace the length of the waiting room. Ducky places two cups of hot coffee on the table as he looks at the younger agent and sees the fear etched in his face.

"Anthony, please calm down. The Doctors need to assess their condition and decide on the right treatment to help them. They also need to take their previous injuries into account. The fact that the Doctors are still busy means that Jethro and Leslie are alive." Ducky reassures Tony as he places his hand lightly on his shoulder.

"It's just that… Gibbs .. His like a…. And after Kate …." Tony chokes up as his emotions get the better of him.

"I know Anthony. I know." Ducky says as he leads Tony to a chair and places a cup of coffee in his hands.

Another 20 minutes go by and Tony becomes more and more despondent. By this time Abby has arrived and she is sitting next to Tony holding his hand. Her hair is down and the quietness in the room is driving her crazy. _Some hard rock or heavy metal would sound great right about now. Gibbsman if you make it through this I'm going to kill you for putting me through this stress and messing up my aura. _Abby thinks as she tries to remain calm.

"Duckman can't you do something?" Tony finally asks.

"Okay, Anthony, I will go and see if I can find someone who knows what is going on." Ducky says as he leaves the room. _Dear God, please let them be okay. He prays as he walks down the white collidor towards the nurse's station._

Abby looks at Tony and thinks; _this is not the Anthony DiNozzo I know. He would be chatting non stop about some or other movie, not sitting so quietly and looking so drained._

"Tony, are you okay?" Abby gently asks.

"No.. Abby. I'm not." Tony sighs as he looks at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abby offers as she caresses Tony's arm.

"Abby he is the strongest person I know and to see him lying motionless on the ground, his face covered in blood…And to see him in that state twice in one week." Tony says as he squeezes his eyes shut and tears start running down his cheeks.

"Oh Tony, that must have been so horrible." Abby says as she hugs him close.

"Abby I thought that he was dead. He is the closest thing I have to a father or a big brother. I can not stand the thought of losing him not so soon after losing Kate. And then, to see Leslie in the same state… She was amazing. Despite all the pain she was in she saved us. And the relief in her voice when she saw Gibbs and the look on his face when he saw her…. Abby she means something to him." Tony says as he pulls back and looks into Abby's eyes.

"I've seen it too." Abby replies as tears run down her face. "Tony we have to snap out of this. Gibbs is like my big brother too and I have to believe that he is going to be okay. And Leslie too. We just have to be positive," Abby whispers as she starts to caress Tony's face and hair with the aim of comforting him.

"And we will give both of them all the help that they need won't we." Abby continues to whisper as she pulls Tony close and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. Tony suddenly feels an incredible need for comfort and a need to forget everything for a few seconds. He turns his head and brushes his lips deliberately against Abby's. She is stunned for a second and does not respond. As Tony deepens the kiss, she moans softly and gives in to him. They ravish each other's mouths trying to find solace for a while but soon their passion starts to rise. Tony pulls Abby across his lap as he continues to kiss her. Her hands frame his face as his hands caress her back and hold her close.

Tony suddenly realizes what he is doing and abruptly pulls back from Abby. He stands up and pulls her up with him. Both of them take a second to catch their breath.

"Abby..."

"Tony…"

"No Abby, I'm so sorry. I do not know what got into me." Tony says as he finally looks at Abby. _Wow!_ _That was incredible._

"No Tony I'm sorry. It is just everything that we are going through. Our emotions got the better of us." Abby says with a laugh as she tries to tamp down her body's raging passion. _How could I feel this way with Tony when I have never before seen him in this light? His kiss was positively, sinful like a stalking vampire who takes his prey with wild abandon. _Abby closes her eyes for a second as she tries to get that image out of her head. Tony stares at her like as if it is the first time that he is seeing her. _Abby you are so sexy. Why have I not noticed that before?_

"Oh come on Tony. It's no big deal." Abby says more to convince herself then him.

"It's not.. I mean yes you're right. It's just one of those things, isn't it?" He asks. _Did she feel the same thing I just felt or am I loosing it,_ Tony wonders.

"Yes, of course DiNozzo…. Let's face it…You and me…" Abby says nervously.

"Yes Abby, what about you and me?" Tony whispers as he takes a step closer to her and looks deeply into her eyes. _Oh my, what's happening here?_ Abby thinks as she stares back at Tony.

They abruptly jump apart as Ducky suddenly appears in the doorway, effectively stopping any further discussion on the topic.

"Anthony, Abigail lets move up to the ICU unit. Gibbs is… Are you two okay?" Ducky asks as he notices the flushed look on Tony and Abby's faces.

"Yes.." Tony says.

"Of course Duckman." Abby says at the same time.

_How could I have forgotten about Gibbs and how could I have enjoyed that moment with Abby so much, _Tony wonders guiltily.

_Gibbs and Leslie are fighting for their lives and here I am indulging in vampire fantasies.…. Oh Abs get a grip already._

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Ducky asks as he comes forward and places a hand on each of their foreheads.

"You do seem to be a bit hot. I hope that you are not coming down with something." Ducky says thoughtfully.

"We're fine, how are Gibbs and Leslie?" Tony asks as he moves away from Ducky.

"They are okay, aren't they?" Abby asks warily.

Ducky sits down and runs a hand over his face as he says, "Jethro is in the ICU. He has aggravated his concussion and the CT scan has confirmed that he has a swelling on his left frontal lobe. A bullet also scraped his left arm leaving a deep gash in it which required stitches. He has numerous other cuts and bruises from rolling across the ground. He is still unconscious and the doctors will monitor the swelling in order to decide whether surgery will be required to reduce the pressure on the cranium. For now he is in critical condition until he wakes up and the swelling goes down."

"Bloody hell!" Tony exclaims as he slams his fist into the wall not trying to hide his fury.

"Anthony! We have enough to deal with so please calm yourself." Ducky pleads as he sees Tony's bloody knuckles.

"Ducky, what about Leslie?" Abby asks as she wraps a paper towel around Tony's hand.

"She is in surgery right now to repair the two bullet wounds."

"Two bullet wounds?" Abby asks.

"Yes, the one in her back opened up during her struggles with Samuel and the one she took to her side was still lodged in her side. She has lost a lot of blood. She also has a concussion, a few bruised ribs and her ankle is chafed raw. It seems like she had a shackle on her foot."

"That bastard if he wasn't dead already, I would kill him slowly in the most painful way possible." Tony says as his anger once again gets the better of him.

"Oh Ducky this is such a nightmare. Leslie will pull through this. She has too. She is so strong." Abby says as she tries to make everyone feel better.

"You're right, She is just like Jethro, strong, stubborn and a fighter. Let's get up to the ICU and check on Jethro and then we can find out how Leslie is doing." Ducky says as they all leave the waiting room.

The ICU is colder than the general wards, mainly to reduce the risk of infection. As Abby opens the door and sees Gibbs lying in the middle of the starkly white room she feels helpless and almost gives in to the urge to cry. She approaches his bed and leans down next to his ear and whispers, "Gibbs you have to stop getting yourself into these situations. You know how much I hate visiting people in hospitals." As she takes his hand into her she smiles. "I think that we need to arrange for some office cleansing or feng shui or something to stop all this negative stuff from circulating. What do you think Bossman?" she asks as she pecks her unconscious boss on his cheek.

Tony follows Abby into the ward and stands at the foot of the bed. He notices all the IV lines and monitors hooked up to Gibbs. He observes Gibbs' chest rise and fall steadily. _His breathing on is own. That's good,_ Tony realizes. _Gibbs you have to fight this and you have to wake up. We… I need you Boss. _Tony tries to communication this to Gibbs as he rounds the bed and places his hand lightly on Gibbs shoulder.

_We are a family, standing together and supporting each other. Jethro, you have to come out of this because we are all rooting for you,_ Ducky thinks as he hugs Abby and she places her head on his shoulder while she continues to hold Gibbs hand.

In operating theatre 4, the Doctors and nurses pat each other on the back. Doctor Hanson takes a step back from the operating table and says, "Boy that was a tough one but I think that she has a good chance of pulling through if there is no infection and if she does not go into delayed shock." Dr Johnson seconds Dr Hanson's opinion and instructs Sister Anne to close and dress the wound and then to have the patient moved to the ICU ward where Agent Gibbs currently is.

"I'll go out and give her team the news." Dr Johnson says as he and Dr Hanson walk towards the exit door.

That's when one of the nurses shouts out, "Doctors her pressure's dropping, her breathing becoming erratic. Damn it she's going into hypovolaemic shock."

"That's what we feared." Dr Johnson says as her returns to the table.

"We have to replace her fluids faster. The blood loss during the procedure is taking its toll on her." Another nurse observes as she starts to prepare another IV line.

"Anne, let's close this wound quickly. Jenny, hook up another 1000ml of blood and 500ml of crystalloids to replace the blood and salts that she has lost. We also need to get her warmed up." Dr Hanson instructs as he moves back to the table and starts to stitch the wound in her side closed.

"Hook it up to her jugular vein so that it can get to her heart quickly. We don't want this to progress to cardiac arrest. Hurry people. She's made it thus far. We can't let her give up now." Dr Johnson stresses and everyone start doing as instructed.

_**Will Leslie Survive? Will Gibbs need brain surgery? …Find out in the next chapter.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this installment. Please review soon…..**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you for the reviews. I hope that you will find this chapter interesting. Please review!**_

After spending half an hour in the ICU with Gibbs, Ducky suggests that they make their way to the hospital cafe and get something to eat. Neither Tony nor Abby voice their concern about Leslie, each fearing that this ordeal might have been just too much for her. As they follow Ducky to the cafe, they steal glances at each other while remembering their kiss.

The cafe is brightly lit up and the chairs are arranged in 4 seater cubicles affording the patrons privacy if they so desire. A young waitress takes their order and Tony smiles at her. She smiles back at him as Abby kicks him under the table. _How can you be grinning like that at another woman after the way you kissed me _she thinks as she narrows her eyes at him. Tony frowns as he rubs his leg and stares back at Abby wondering, _just what is going on here_? As they wait for their food to arrive, Tony excuses himself and goes and stands out on the café's balcony. He watches the setting sun for a few minutes and then he removes his cellphone and calls McGee.

"McGee!" The call is answered abruptly.

"Hey Probie. Don't you sound busy. So do you finally see that being a real agent is a tough job? I hope that you have more respect for us senior agents now." Tony chirps as he tries to lighten the mood.

"How are Gibbs and Leslie?" McGee asks, ignoring Tony's banter.

Tony sobers as he closes his eyes and says, "Gibbs is in critical condition in the ICU, as a result of swelling on his brain. Leslie's still in surgery. What did you find at the scene?" McGee is silent as he digests what Tony has said. _Leslie, It's my fault that you are in this situation. I should never have let him take you. I will never be able to forgive myself if you don't make it. And Gibbs, If only I had kept Leslie safe than you too would have been okay. I'm so sorry that I failed you Boss. Please God, they have to come out of this okay. _McGee silently prays.

"McGee? Do you have anything for me?" Tony asks as he becomes a bit impatient and turns his back to the setting sun.

"Mm yeh, Jimmy has bagged whatever was left of Samuel. It seems that the whole building was rigged to explode but we must have disturbed Samuel as he did not finish setting all the charges. We have found a few intact explosives cartridges in the back of the building which the bomb squad in tracing back to the manufacturer. We also found what was left of a cellphone which I assume would have been Samuel's. As soon as I get back to the office I will try and trace the last few numbers that were dialed. Fornell's team is processing the car and they will forward their report to us shortly. Oh and I called Allison Keys and told her what happened."

"Good job McGee. When you are done there make your way to the hospital so that we can decide on the next step. With Gibbs incapacitated we will have to sign off on this investigation." Tony says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay Tony, I'll be there as soon as I can." McGee says as he hangs up.

As Tony walks back into the cafe he notices that the food has arrived. As soon as he sits down, Abby asks, "Were you speaking to McGee?"

"Yes," Tony replies as he fills them in on what McGee has found so far. As soon as they are done eating they make their way back to the ICU waiting room.

Allison Keys dials the number for the 5th time on her mobile phone as she paces the length of her living room. _Answer damn it, _she curses.

"Shalom Allison, is it done?"

"Where were you? I've been calling for the last hour!" Allison asks impatiently.

"Is it done?" he calmly asks again.

"Samuel is dead. He died in the explosion." She states.

"And Gibbs?" he quietly asks.

"Gibbs and the female agent were taken to the hospital in critical condition."

"That idiot Samuel could not do one thing right. I don't know why you got him involved in the first place." the man growls angrily on the other side of the line.

"He was malleable and dispensable. With his explosives background he should have been able to kill Gibbs without all these complications." Allison says defensively.

"Well you were wrong about him. You better take care of this Allison. I will be in town by the end of the week. So you have 5 days to get rid of Gibbs. And if you can't handle it then I don't need to keep you around do I."

"Don't threaten me Ari." Allison says calmly, "I will take care of Gibbs and as a bonus I will take care of the new female agent that he seemed to have a thing for."

"Oh, really. I'm almost sorry that I will miss this. Take care of her first, in front of him just the way I did Caitlin in front of him. I want him to suffer before he dies. Don't fail Allison. You know that there can not be any link between me and Gibbs' murder. So he has to die before I arrive in town. Do you understand?" Ari says softly.

"I understand. I'll take care of it personally. Shalom." Allison says as she hangs up and starts planning her next move.

Back in the ICU waiting room another 45 minutes passes with no news about Leslie. Even Ducky starts showing the strain that the waiting is having on him. Tony starts pacing again and Abby alternates between watching Ducky and watching Tony and twirling her pigtails around her fingers. At the same time McGee rushes into the hospital and makes his way to the ICU waiting room hoping to find the rest of the team there. As he enters the waiting room, he nods his head in greeting and goes and stands next to Tony.

A second later the door to the waiting room opens again and a tired Dr Johnson walks steps in.

"Dr Mallard, Agents" Dr Johnson greets as he takes a seat next to Ducky.

"Doctor, Is Leslie?" Tony swallows, "How is Agent Burnett?" he continues a moment later.

The Doctor looks at all of them and then focuses on Ducky as he says, "Her injuries are extensive and she has lost a lot of blood. Coupled with that, there are bruises and abrasion almost everywhere on her body. She went into hypovolaemic shock on the table." Ducky closes his eyes as he hears this. Tony goes and stands behind Abby.

"Oh God, What does that mean? Is she alive? Is she going to be okay?" Abby asks anxiously unable to bear the tension. Tony places his hands on her shoulders and squeezes gently. McGee stands to one side and silently prays for a miracle.

"Hypovolaemic shock is when a patient goes in to a delayed shock reaction as a result of not having enough blood circulating in the body. But we have managed to stabilize her for the time being." Dr Johnson says and everyone sighs out in relief.

"Thank goodness." Ducky says as he leans back in his chair.

"As you can guess she is in critical condition. We are giving her blood and fluids to help increase her blood pressure and reduce the risk of a cardiac arrest. She will shortly be moved into the ICU ward where Agent Gibbs is. If she pulls through tonight then her chances for a full recovery are good." Dr Johnson reassures them.

"Doctor thank you for all that you have done." Tony says as he recovers his ability to speak.

"It's my pleasure. You should all go home and get some rest. They will need you once they wake up."

"Thank you Doctor, We'll just look in on Leslie and then we'll leave." Ducky says as he shakes the Doctor's hand.

"How is Gibbs?" McGee asks once the Doctor leaves. Abby stands up and lets Tony's hands slip off her shoulders. She walks up to McGee gives him a hug and takes his hand as she says, "Let's go and look in on him and I'll fill you in." Tony feels a jolt of jealousy as he sees the two of them leave the room hand in hand. _Stop it Tony. What the hells the matter with you_? he reprimands himself as he tries to shake of this uncomfortable feeling.

As McGee and Abby enter the ICU ward, McGee is taken aback by how vulnerable Gibbs looks lying in this white room with all the monitors beeping around him. Abby drags him further into the room and next to the bed. Gibbs' face is pale and he has a band aid across the left side of his forehead.

"Abby I need a few minutes alone with Gibbs." McGee says. Abby understands that this is a very emotional time and she also knows that McGee is not the type of person to express his feeling in front of anyone so she hugs him and says, "I'll be waiting outside when you are done." And then she leaves the room.

McGee stares at Gibbs and his emotions just bubble up inside him. He hesitates as he takes Gibbs hand into his. Gibbs has been such an inspiration to him and he can not believe that he has let him down so badly. He is not normally a talker but he feels like he has to tell Gibbs what he is feeling, so he allows the words to flow out of him.

"Boss you need to pull through this so that you can kick my butt for screwing things up so badly. I will understand it you want me to leave your team. God alone knows that I should have stuck to my desk job as I was not cut out to be a field agent. I'm so sorry Boss." McGee whispers as he closes his eyes and allows the tears to run silently down his face.

He suddenly feels Gibbs hand twitch. At first he thinks that he has imagined the sensation and then Gibbs does it again. McGee reciprocates by squeezing Gibbs hand lightly.

"Gibbs can you hear me?" he asks hopefully as he leans over Gibbs.

_Where the hell am I? What's wrong with me? So heavy and weak, _Gibbs wonders as he hears a voice but he can not make out what is being said. He feels like he is floating and all his limbs are disjointed and separate. He feels a drum beating mercilessly against his forehead and the pain is radiating down his cheek and up around his head to his neck. Everything feels tightly held down and he can not move. But most of all he feels dazed and like he has no control over himself. _I have to get up. Need to move. What is wrong with me? _he wonders. He tries to open his eyes and that's when McGee sees his eyes flutter for a split second before closing again.

"Boss can you hear me." McGee asks again.

_So tired and so weak_. _I need to…._ Gibbs drifts back into the dark abyss where pain and confusion no longer exist.

**_Stay tuned for action and romance in the next chapter. Please review this chapter. Thanks…_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for your great reviews and continued support. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Please read and review soon. **_

Just as Gibbs drifts back into oblivion the ICU ward doors open and Leslie is wheeled in. Abby follows the nurses into the ward and she goes and stands next to McGee and holds onto his arm. Leslie is moaning and appears to be semi-conscious. She has numerous IV lines attached to her body. The most noticeable one is in her neck which seems to be supplying blood. McGee shudders as he sees this.

"Could you please move to the other side of the room while we settle this patient?" A nurse asks McGee and Abby as she closes the curtain around Leslie's bed. McGee and Abby go and stand at the far end of the room.

"Tim, …?" Abby whispers as she sees the tear stains on McGee's cheeks.

"Gibbs moved his hand and opened his eyes for a second." McGee whispers as he runs a hand over his face.

Abby smiles softly as she looks at Gibbs and then hugs McGee and whispers, "That's great. He is going to be okay. I just know it."

Tony and Ducky walk into the ward and see Abby in McGee's arms and Tony asks in an annoyed voice, "What's going on?"

"Tony, Duckyman, Gibbs moved his hand and he opened his eyes. Isn't that great news?" Abby asks as she hugs Tony and he gives into the impulse to squeeze her close and kisses her hair line. She looks up at him with a mischievious grin on her face, before sobering and saying, "And Leslie was just brought in."

McGee looks at them but is too distraught to catch what is going on.

"That is wonderful news. If Jethro is already coming around, that means that the swelling must be subsiding." Ducky says with a small smile on his face as he approaches Gibbs' side and runs his hand lightly over Gibbs head. At this touch Gibbs seems to softly sigh. Ducky's smile widens at this reaction.

As the team wait for Leslie to be settled they hear the nurses count down as they move her from the gurney to the bed.

"mmm God Damn it.." Leslie gasps as she widens her eyes as a result for the impact of being moved.

"Pain….. Cold ….. Don't touch me!" Leslie hisses through chattering teeth as she glares at the nurses.

_Oh God my back and side are on fire? My head, What the hell happened to me? What are these crazy people doing to me? _Leslie mulls over as she tries to focus on everything around her as well as on moving away from the nurses prying hands.

"Leslie calm down. We are just trying to make you comfortable. Don't fight us." One of the nurse's instructs.

_Do you think that I am stupid? You are hurting me not making me comfortable and who the hell do you think you are to speak to me like I'm a 10 year old,_ Leslie fumes as she tries to use her good hand to ward of the person that is tucking a ton of blankets too tightly around her. Her hand connects with a face and the sound of a slap is heard followed by a nurse cursing about uncooperative patients.

"Emily, give her the shots now. She's too agitated and she might just open up her stitches if she continues to get more restless."

_Why are you idiots talking about me like I'm not even here? I'm not restless! I'm splitting mad and I'm going to kill you if you don't stop touching me. _Leslie groans angrily as she tries to move away from the nurse that has it is for her. Each movement leads to more pain but for some reason Leslie can not stop herself. She can feel that her left arm is strapped down as she can not move it and this makes her panic and she reacts more aggressively against the prying hands.

"Oh dear, she must have had a bad reaction to the anesthesia." Ducky observes as he makes his way around the curtain.

Tony, Abby and McGee look at each other and are concerned by Leslie's reaction but relieved as well because if she is giving the nurses a hard time she's probably going to be okay.

"And we thought that Gibbs was a difficult patient." Tony quips as he continues to hold Abby close. McGee just stares at the curtain and hopes that Leslie is going to be fine.

"May I be of assistance?" Ducky asks as he rounds the bed and goes and stands next to Leslie's head.

"Oh, Dr Mallard. Please speak to her. Maybe your voice will calm her down." One of the nurses says.

_I don't want to calm down. I want you to leave me alone._ Leslie tries to communicate as she suddenly glares at one of the nurses before moaning again and closing her eyes.

"Leslie, It's Ducky. You need to lie still and…"

"Ducky….." Leslie whispers as she looks up at him and recognition dawns. "Tell …. them ……to ….. leave me…."

"Shhhh. Leslie they are only trying to help." Ducky softly and calmly says as he runs his hand over her head. He can see the pain, anger and confusion etched in her eyes.

"Pain! …." Leslie moans as her eyes fill with tears.

"Shhhhh. I know. But you are going to be okay." Ducky says in a soothing fatherly voice as he continues to stroke her head. Leslie closes her eyes and tries to calm down but the pain is just too intense so she moans out as she turns her head towards Ducky's soothing hand. _I wish mom was here. She would make things better._ Leslie sobs suddenly feeling homesick.

The nurse who has just prepared two syringes takes a hold of Leslie's right arm. As she feels Leslie resist, she advises her, "Leslie, you are going to feel a prick in your forearm. So please relax your arm so that it won't hurt more than it has to."

_Yeh sure, it will hurt just like everything else has hurt so far_ Leslie tenses as she feels the prick followed by a burning sensation as a large dose of medication is forced into her arm. Ducky continues to stroke her forehead which seems to be of some help in calming her down.

"This is morphine to help with the pain. You should start feeling some relief in the next few minutes." The nurse says as she withdraws the needle. "And this is a muscle relaxant which will also help with the pain." the nurse advises as she gives Leslie a second shot. _I hate nurses and doctors and hospitals and needles and……_

As the curtains are opened around Leslie's bed Tony, Abby and McGee move to surround it. Leslie looks around the bed and glances fleetingly at the smiling, friendly faces that she sees. _I know you _she thinks. _But.…. Where's Gibbs?_ she wonders as she starts to feel a sense of weightlessness and the pain and the cold start to dissipate.

"Gibbs?..." she sighs as she drifts off to sleep.

"She will sleep through the night now. We should all go home and get some rest." Ducky says as he strokes Leslie's head one last time before moving away from the bed.

"I'll stay for a few hours and then McGee, you can take over at about 2am." Tony says as they leave the ICU ward and make their way back to the ICU waiting room. _There is no way that I am leaving them unattended even if this case is over._ Tony decides.

"I'm too psyched up to sleep right now. McGee do you have Samuel's cellphone with you. I can start tracing the calls and have it ready for you by morning." Abby volunteers, as McGee hands her the damaged cellphone.

"Great so it's settled. Probie get some sleep and be back here at 2am." Tony says.

"Sure Tony." McGee answers sounding and behaving more like his usual self.

"Abby see you tomorrow morning at the lab and you better have the list of numbers for me." Tony says as he wiggles his eyebrows at her and she satutes him with a grin on her face. He then promptly proceeds to stretch out across 4 chairs in the waiting room and drapes an arm across his eyes.

"I'll be back at about 8:00am after I've seen to mother. However Anthony, if anything changes I expect to be notified immediately." Ducky says as he places his hat on his head and he, Abby and McGee leave the waiting room.

A few minutes later call comes in to the ICU nurse's station.

"ICU." A nurse answers.

"Hello, I would like to find out how Agent Gibbs and Agent Burnett are doing?" a woman on the other side asks.

"Sorry mam. That information can only be given to their next of kin."

"Yes, I know. I am an NCIS agent and I work with these agents. They are like family to me and I would really like to know that they are going to be okay."

"Well, I really shouldn't …" The nurse hesitantly says.

"Oh, please. I am out of town on another case and there is no way for me to come and see them right now. Please you have to help me!" The woman says in a distressed voice.

"Mm okay. They are both in the ICU, in critical condition. Agent Gibbs has a swelling on the left brain and Agent Burnett has suffered from all the complications that accompany blood loss."

"But they will be okay?" The woman on the other side of the line anxiously asks.

"If they pull through tonight without further complications they should recover. Obviously they will need time off to recuperate and maybe a bit of physio therapy. Don't worry mam. Your friends are really strong and they should be okay. Do you want to leave your name so that I can let them know that you called?" the nurse asks.

"Damn..." The woman says as she abruptly hangs up.

"What the ..." The nurse frowns as she stares at the telephone receiver.

_Damn it_, Allison thinks as she sits in her car and stares at the hospital exit. Just then she sees Agent McGee and two other people, one wearing an NCIS jacket exit the hospital. _Couldn't you just have died in the explosion Gibbs? Now I have 5 days in which to get close to you and to take you out. And with your agents swarming around you like mother hens, it's going to be really difficult. But have no fear. I will get you Jethro Gibbs and your lovely Leslie when you least expect it. _she vows with a sinister smile on her face.

**_I promise that the next chapter will have romance and more drama. So stay tuned and please review this chapter._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**This chapter is a bit longer and it is different. I hope that you will enjoy it so please review it soon.**_

Early the next morning, Gibbs wakes up to an annoying beep… beep sound. He mumbles, "Will someone switch off that God damn noise. My head is bursting here!"

McGee, who is asleep in an uncomfortable chair, positioned between Gibbs and Leslie's beds jerks awake when he hears Gibbs.

"Damn it, stop that damn machine before I shoot it." Gibbs curses as he raises his right hand to his head and grimaces.

"Gibbs, just relax. You're in the hospital and the machines are monitoring your vitals." McGee says as he presses the buzzer for the nurse's station.

"Tim?" Gibbs says as he focuses his eyes on the younger agent and then squeezes them shut again as a piecing pain shoots through his head.

A nurse rushes into the room and says, "Agent Gibbs, tell me what you are feeling."

"My head! Stop that sound!" Gibbs demands.

"I'm going to lower the volume on the machines. There we go, is that better?"

"Yeah," Gibbs sighs as the sound becomes barely audible and the pounding in his head seems to become bearable. He drops his hand from his head and looks around.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain," the nurse says after she's checks his pupils and takes his blood pressure.

"You're doing very well Agent Gibbs. This is the fastest recovery I've seen for a patient with such a serious head injury. Now just relax, this will sting a bit." she says as she proceeds to inject his right arm with a large dose of medication. Gibbs just grimaces and shuts his eyes until she is done.

"Can I get a cup of coffee?" Gibbs asks as the nurse after his had a sip of water.

"Maybe a bit later after the Doctor has seen you. You should feel some relief from the head ache within the next few minutes. We're going to be taking you for a CT scan in an hour or two to see how much swelling there still is. But if I had to guess I would say that it must be down because you're awake and lucid." The nurse smiles as she leaves the room.

"What happened? What swelling?" Gibbs asks as he looks at McGee again. He knows that he has a head injury and he can feel the pain in his back and left arm. The rest of his body just feels likes it's been tossed around in a tumble dryer.

"There was an explosion and you were injured. You have inter-cranial swelling which is causing your severe headache." McGee says.

As he watches Gibbs' face he sees the instant when Gibbs remembers what had happened.

"Leslie, Where is she? Is she okay? And Tony?" Gibbs asks as he starts to become distressed.

"Relax Boss. Tony's fine and Leslie's in the next bed. She was injured but the Doctors say that she should make a full recovery." McGee says as he moves aside and allows Gibbs to look at Leslie. Gibbs stares at Leslie taking in the bruise on her forehead and the IV line in her neck. The rest of her is covered so he can not see the extent of her injuries.

"McGee, help me up." Gibbs says as he starts to push the blankets down to his waist.

"Boss, that's not such a good idea." McGee says hesitantly.

"Either you help me or I'm going to do it on my own. And then if something goes wrong guess whose fault it will be." Gibbs warns. McGee sees no way out, so he helps Gibbs into a sitting position. The room spins and rocks as Gibbs sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He just closes his eyes and grits his teeth. He takes a few deep breaths. McGee just watches him afraid that he is going to pass out, fall off the bed and injure himself. Eventually Gibbs opens his eyes and is glad to note that the lightheadedness has passed.

"Now fill me in on what you have." Gibbs says as he tries to focus through the persistent pounding in his head. McGee hesitates as he knows that Tony, being the lead investigator, should be giving the Boss an update. Gibbs looks sharply at McGee and says, "McGee do you have an update for me or not." McGee promptly starts telling Gibbs what they have found out so far.

As Leslie hears Gibbs' voice her dream changes. _I'm in_ _a room that is lit by the glow of candlelight. The wooden floor is shining and the windows are draped with white satin curtains. Round tables are arranged along the wall on the far side and they each have a vase filled with fragrant red and white roses. Gibbs is standing in the middle of the room as soft music is playing in the background. He turns around slowly and smiles. He looks so handsome in his white Navy Captain's uniform. His silver hair is gelled back and he has his hat tucked under his arm._

Leslie deeply sighs and McGee and Gibbs look at her hoping and expecting her to wake up any moment.

"_Leslie you look stunning!" Gibbs exclaims as he walks towards me. He looks at me from head to toe before taking my hands into his and kissing me lightly on my cheek. I'm wearing a flowing red and silver evening gown with a tight fitting, beaded bodice and my hair is arranged in soft ringlets piled high on the back of my head with a few tendrils caressing my neck. The red of the gown makes my hair look even more red and it highlights my sparkling hazel green eyes. And my high heeled silver sandals bring me up to Gibbs' height. _

"Gibbs," Leslie sighs out loud. McGee looks at Gibbs and notices that his eyes are fixed on Leslie's face. She has a soft smile on her lips.

"Go on McGee." Gibbs says as he continues to watch Leslie with a slight smile of his own.

_Gibbs takes me into his arms and starts to dance a waltz. He is a superb dancer, in control and as his looks into my eyes I see mischief and excitement in them. We spin around the dance floor as we smile and laugh. Then he slows down, holds me close and places his cheek against mine. "Leslie, I have wanted to hold you and dance with you like this for such a long time." He whispers as he kisses my cheek. _

"mmm Jethro…" Leslie moans as she moves her head from left to right and breathes deeply. McGee starts to feel decidedly uncomfortable. Gibbs seems to be completely distracted. _I would love to know exactly what you're dreaming of Leslie,_ Gibbs thinks as he smiles and gently shakes his head.

"I… I think that she's dreaming." McGee says.

"You think!"

"And it's probably about…" McGee proceeds to say and then stops abruptly.

Gibbs just glares at McGee and wishes that he could be alone with Leslie for a moment. "Help me into that chair next to her bed." Gibbs says as he starts to push himself off the bed. The beds are actually placed quite close together. So it is not too difficult to move Gibbs IV line and monitoring lines so that he is able to reach Leslie's bed. McGee keeps quite and proceeds to help Gibbs as instructed. Gibbs feels lightheaded and is glad once he is seated in the chair. He takes Leslie's hand from under the blankets, into his and she sighs out deeply.

McGee decides to give them some privacy and is relieved when his cellphone rings. He walks to the door and says, "Boss, I'll be back in a moment."

"McGee, Yes Agent Fornell." McGee answers the call. "Yes they are still in the ICU ward…." McGee continues as he closes the door.

Gibbs does not even hear him as his attention if totally focused on Leslie's face.

_I move my hand from Gibbs' strong shoulder and I caress his smooth cheek. He turns his face into my hand and kisses my palm._ _I lean closer into him and kiss his neck. I feel his pulse jump as he shudders and then looks deeply into my eyes._

"You.. taste … delish" Leslie sighs as she licks her lips. Gibbs is intoxicated by her words and gives into the urge to kiss her hand.

_I lick my lips in anticipation as Gibbs starts to lower his lips to mine. As our lips lock and as his arms wrap around me and hold me close I feel an incredible jolt of arousal._

Leslie stretches her body delicately under the blanket. Watching her Gibbs wishes that she was awake and aware of what she was doing to him.

_His lips are so sweet and persuasive and demanding. I can not resist him. Then he proceeds to kiss my neck and he moves his hands to my shoulders and gently slips my shoulder straps off. As he kisses and nips my shoulders I look around and notice that we are in a candlelit bedroom with a huge, soft white bed and a glowing fireplace. He continues to kiss me as he leads me to the fluffy white rug in front of the fireplace. As he lays me down on the rug and looks into my eyes he says, "Leslie, I want you. I'm going to make love to you…." _

"Oh Jethro, I …. want…. you…." Leslie moans softly in her sleep as she gently arches her body. Gibbs stares at her for a second as he is amazed by the effect her words have on him.

"Oh God Leslie, I want you too." Gibbs admits as he kisses the palm of her hand and then sucks on each of her fingers. Leslie moans out deeply as she caresses Gibbs face with her fingers as he sucks her thumb. Gibbs tries to rationalize his feeling and reaction as he realizes that she is sleeping and will probably not even remember all of this.

_Such sweet pressure, So wet and soft are his kisses on my neck, on my shoulders, on my….. _

_No. they are rough and abrasive as he runs his tongue down my cheek. I open my eyes and wonder, why is everything so dark and cold now? Why is he holding me so tightly and hurting me?_

Gibbs continues to kiss Leslie's fingers and to get his emotions under control as he suddenly feels her shiver and her hand tenses up as she starts frowning.

_I need to get away from here. Who is he? Why is he hurting me? A gruff voice says, "Now he dies!" followed by a hysterical laugh. I look around and see Gibbs shackled to a wall as this dark man lets go of me and walks towards him. _

Leslie starts trying to pull her hand away and she starts to trash her head from side to side. "No!" She cries out in anguish.

"_Do you want me to finish with you first? Are you that hot for me honey? We could have some fun and then we can kill him." he says as he continues to laugh. He's getting closer to Gibbs. _

Gibbs stands up slowly. Thanks to the pain medication he is no longer in extreme pain and the lightheadedness is gone.

"Leslie, it's just a dream. Leslie, wake up!" Gibbs says as he caresses her cheek and forehead. She continues to trash her head from side to side.

_He has a knife and his going to hurt Gibbs. The knife is raised high now and there is nothing that I can do to stop him. I'm frozen into place as the knife slices through the air and pieces Gibbs' neck._

"No !" Leslie screams as she violently comes awake.

"Leslie, Leslie look at me. It was just a dream." Gibbs says as he sees the terror in her eyes. Her breathing is erratic and she is still lost in the nightmare.

"Leslie, can you hear me. God Damn it, Look at me." Gibbs shouts a bit louder. His voice penetrates through her terror and she starts to blink and to look around. That is when she becomes aware of the throbbing pain in her shoulder and side and she grimaces and moans as she sinks back into the bed.

Then she sees Gibbs' face hovering close to hers and his eyes are filled with concern and something else. She is so relieved to see him that she starts crying.

"Gibbs? Oh my God he was going to kill you!" She mumbles as she starts caressing his face to reassure herself that he is really here.

"Shhh. I'm fine. We both are." Gibbs tries to sooth her as he runs his hand lightly over her head.

Soon her shudders subside and they look into each other's eyes as Gibbs wipes the few sparkling tears away.

"Gibbs I'm sorry. I don't usually react like this,…" Leslie tries to explain as she feels embarrassed.

"Shhh." Gibbs whispers as he looks deeply into her eyes. She stares back at him and then drops her gaze to his lips as she moves her finger tips lightly over his slightly parted lips. Gibbs holds his breath has he waits for her to make a move.

"Jethro!" she whispers as she looks into his eyes. That's all the invitation he needs to change the angle of his head and bring his lips lightly into contact with hers. _Why do I feel so hot and heavy and so aroused and why does Gibbs look so….. aroused? _Leslie wonders and then she remembers bits of her dream, before the terror and she moans out deeply as she realizes that having Gibbs kiss her in real life is much more intoxicating than in a dream.She wraps her good arm around Gibbs' neck and pulls him closer. She can not get enough of him. He growls as he deepens the kiss. He gives into the desire that he is feeling and kisses her passionately. She reciprocates and moans out, totally lost in his embrace. She nips and kisses the corners of his mouth as he does the same to her. She pulls him closer as she starts to kiss his jaw line and then proceeds to his neck.

"I …. have dreamed…. of kissing … you like this …" She mumbles as she nips and kisses and sucks on his neck leaving a lovebite or two along the way. Although her arm and side are throbbing she does not want to end what is happening between her and Gibbs. She wants more and from his reaction he does too.

"Oh God, Leslie ….. You are driving me….crazy." Gibbs growls as he locks his lips with hers again and she moans out in pleasure. Gibbs is having a hard time controlling his emotions but he also realizes that with their injuries going further then kissing was out of the question.

Ducky walks into the ward expecting to find both agents still asleep. What he does find makes him pause abruptly. _What has gotten into you Jethro that you are behaving like a randy teenager! It must be all the pain medication that you two are on. You must be high!_ Ducky concludes as he shakes his head.

Leslie becomes more ardent as Gibbs continues to kiss her. Gibbs can not get enough of her but he realizes that they have to slow down. In between kisses, Leslie whispers, "Jethro."

"mmm, Leslie?" Gibbs asks with bated breath between kissing her cheeks and forehead as she kisses his jaw and neck.

"Jethro, I …. want…."

At that moment Ducky decides to announce his presence, "Jethro, Leslie, what in the devil's name are you two up to? And Jethro why are you out of bed? For heavens sake man, you are still recovering from a very serious head injury. Not to mention poor Leslie's injuries. Stop smothering her man!"

Gibbs glares at Ducky as he and Leslie reluctantly break their kiss and leave Leslie's statement incomplete. "We'll discuss this later." Gibbs whispers to Leslie and she nods back at him.

"Ducky, your timing sucks." Gibbs says as he takes a deep breath and straightens up. But he realizes that Ducky is right and they did need to slow down. Leslie tries to get her breathing under control as she still tense with arousal. As she sees Ducky's eyes on her, she turns a bright red as she suddenly feels self-conscious.

"Get back into that bed Jethro." Ducky orders as he looks away from Leslie. He notes the bright glow of arousal on both agents faces couples with their heavy breathing and not to mention the love bites on Gibbs' neck. _You must have been at it for a while before I walked in. _Ducky thinksNow that he is over his initial shock, he is thrilled at finding both of them awake and so active. That to him means that they are going to make full recoveries. But he also knows that head wounds can be tricky and that you could feel fine one moment, and be as weak as a kitten in the next.

As Gibbs reluctantly makes his way to his bed he realizes that the activity of the past few minutes has been as arousing as it has suddenly become draining. Ducky notices the change in Gibbs as he suddenly becomes pale, and he rushes forward to help Gibbs into his bed. Gibbs accepts the help without comment or resistance.

"Jethro, remember that a sudden spike and then drop in blood pressure, is to be expected after certain types of activity." Ducky mumbles as he nods his head. Gibbs glares at him and Leslie drapes her good arm across her eyes as she turns bright red again.

**Authors Note** : **_I hope that you enjoyed it. I felt that Gibbs and Leslie needed to take their relationship to the next level, and this seemed the perfect way to do it. The next chapter should be more balanced as I will focus on the case and on the team and of course on the blossoming arousal between Gibbs and Leslie. So stay tuned…._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Here's the next installment. I hope that you have enjoyed this story so far._**

**_Please review this chapter. Thanks_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once Gibbs is settled, Ducky turns to Leslie whose face is still a bright shade of red.

"Hey Ducky." She greets without meeting his eyes as she cradles her left arm.

"How are you feeling Leslie?" Ducky asks as he critically observes her.

"A bit of pain but fine other than that. What actually happened? I can not remember much." Leslie asks as she finally looks at Ducky and then at Gibbs. McGee returns to the room and is glad to see that Leslie is awake. He notices her complexion and the small bite marks on Gibbs' neck but does not say anything about them.

"Leslie, I'm sorry about what happened at your apartment. I should have done more to stop Samuel from taking you." McGee says before he can stop himself.

"McGee there was nothing that you could have done. So what happened? I remember being outside getting a phone and gun from Samuel's car and then being shot. But after that everything is a bit fuzzy." Leslie says as she looks at Gibbs who seems to be a bit pale but still manages to smirk at her. Leslie tries to control her blush but fails miserably just as Anne enters the room.

"Agent Gibbs its time for the CT scan. We should be back in about half an hour." She says as she wheels Gibbs out of the room.

"CT scan? What is wrong with Gibbs?" Leslie asks feeling confused and concerned. _He seemed perfectly fine when he was kissing me._

"He has a swelling on the left frontal lobe. But from his behaviour a few minutes ago I can almost guarantee that the swelling is down." Ducky says with a smile.

"What behaviour?" McGee asks as he looks from Leslie to Ducky. Leslie's blush deepens as Ducky replies, "Nothing to concern yourself with Timothy."

"Where were you when I arrived?" Ducky asks instead.

McGee tells them what has been uncovered in the investigation. He informs them that Fornell's team has processed the car and the only prints in it belong to Samuel, Leslie or Allison Keys. He also tells them that Abby was tracing the cellphone and found one number that was called 15 times in the space of 2 days. They have tried to track the owner of the number but have hit a dead end because the number was disconnected the previous afternoon and the cell company was not able to find any details relating to that number. It was almost as if someone had deleted the records. But Abby was working on a way to retrieve the deleted records. He also informs them that there is not much left of Samuel and he was definitely killed in the explosion. Leslie is just relieved that her first case has come to an end and that all her colleagues are okay including her boss.

Gibbs' CT scan confirms that the swelling is indeed down. Dr Johnson follows Gibbs back to the ward and lets everyone know the good news. He then examines Leslie and tells her that she too is progressing nicely and that both agents can be moved to a general ward.

Back at the office Tony prepares a report for the Director and hands it into him at around noon. This has been a tough and long case and he is looking forward to getting a few hours of sleep in his own bed. He decides to see Abby before heading back to the hospital.

"Hey Abby, did you manage to get the details yet." Tony shouts above the loud music playing in the lab before he lowers the volume.

"Hey Tony, not yet. I'm running a search and hoping that we will be able to retrieve the file." Abby says as she continues to click away on her computer.

Tony walks up behind her and looks at her, from her pigtails to her leather collar, black t-shirt with a skull on the back to her baggy black pants with chains around her waist. Just looking at her makes him hot. She suddenly spins around and stares into Tony's eyes.

"Tony, what's going on?" she asks.

"I don't know Abs but we could go with the flow and see where it leads."

"We could?" She asks and he nods as he takes a step closer to her.

Suddenly they pounce on each other and start kissing and caressing each other like two starving vultures.

"mmm, Tony …. you are …. a really good kisser…" Abby says in between kisses.

"You are so…. so…… wild…." Tony says and Abby pulls away abruptly. _Oh no, did I say something wrong? _Tony wonders as Abby narrows her eyes.

"Wild! ... mmm Wild is good." Abby smiles which causes DiNozzo to raise an eyebrow and grin. Abby grabs DiNozzo by his collar and pushes him into her chair and then she sits astride him and starts kissing him wildly. He runs his hands up her back, under her t-shirt and she starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Before things become even more out of control DiNozzo pulls away from Abby.

"Abs, not here. I can just picture Gibbs striding in here and finding us. No, definitely not here. Besides it should be somewhere special the first time we……" Tony says as he tries to catch his breathe. Abby also tries to calm down.

"Yeh, Tony like on top of a sarcophagus or in a cemetery across a really huge tomb stone at midnight. Yeh, that would be so cool." Abby chirps, as Tony stares at her wide eyed and speechless. Then she bursts out laughing.

"Oh Tony you should see your face. It is priceless. We could always use the futon at my place or a bed at your place." Abby offers as she gets her giggles under control.

Tony just frowns and then tells her, "I was thinking more of a kitchen table top or a billiard table." And he wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"mmm, I could work with that if you let me tie you up." Abby whispers in his ear and Tony breathes out heavily.

"Abby, we need to go and see Gibbs and then we are going to my place to use my kitchen top." Tony says as he pulls her up to a standing position.

"mmm, Tony I like it when you take command. Let's get going. I have an appetite that needs to be filled asap." She says as she straightens out her t-shirt and re-buttons Tony's shirt. _Oh Abs everything you say and do makes me even more hot for you….. Gibbs! We need to focus now but later, later you are all mine. _Tony grins as he wraps an arm around Abby's waist and walks to the elevator with her.

Just before lunch Gibbs and Leslie are moved to a private ward. Ducky decides to go to the office so that he can examine Samuel's remains and sign the release. He promises to return at about 4pm. McGee remains at the hospital even as he starts to feel the strain of being up since two in the morning. The ward is pleasant and has bright yellow walls with a blue trim. It has two beds, a bathroom and a TV mounted to the ceiling. It has windows on the one side which allow the rays of the sun to penetrate the room and warm it up.

Back on Benner Street, Allison calls the hospital.

"Hello, could you please give me an update on Agent Gibbs and Agent Burnett's conditions. I am their Boss." Allison lies.

"They are doing very well and have been moved out of the ICU ward." The nurse replies.

_Damn it, so I will have to do something and it will have to be soon. _Allison complains.

"When will they be discharged?" Allison asks.

"That depends on their progress and the Doctor's recommendations." The nurse replies.

"Which ward are they in?" Allison asks.

"Ward 4G." The nurse replies.

"Thank you." Allison says as she hangs up.

_Okay. I will have to start working on that surprise for them. I'll even take a picture for Ari. _Allison smiles as she goes to her medicine cabinet and starts removing a few bottles. Her smile widens as she finds the bottle that she is looking for.

Back in the ward Gibbs realizes that he is feeling much better. The headache is bearable as is the pain in his back and arm. His IV line was removed when they left the ICU ward. He is now becoming restless and wants to get out of this place. As he looks around he notices McGee dozing in the chair near the window. He is touched by how his team has kept an eye on him and he smiles softly to himself. Then he looks over at Leslie and notices that the IV line from her neck has been removed and she does not seem to be in too much pain. She still has an IV line hooked to her arm which is probably administering antibiotics and pain killers. She looks over at him and lazily smiles. He returns her smile as Tony and Abby walk in.

"Hey Boss. Leslie. Probie." Tony says as Abby walks over to Gibbs and pecks him on the cheek and then she does the same to Leslie. She notices the bruising on Leslie's neck from the IV line and says, "That looks nasty. You can use one of my collars if you like until the bruise disappears."

"Thanks Abby. I have always fantasized about wearing collars and chains over a black leather suit. Maybe you can help me do that. What do you think about me dying my hair black. But then again having red hair and being dressed all in black just might be more interesting." Leslie says as she looks at everyone. Gibbs' jaw has almost dropped open as he pictures Leslie dressed as she has just described.

"Wow Leslie. I sure would like to see that." Tony says as he pulls his tongue back into his mouth. Gibbs smacks him on the back of the head and glares at him. Abby and Leslie try hard not to laugh.

"Hey Boss, what happened to your neck. You have two bruises….." Tony says as he looks closely at Gibbs neck and then at Leslie's blushing face and suddenly realizes what the marks really are. He shakes a finger at Gibbs and mouths, Y_ou have been a naughty boy! _And then he moves away avoiding another smack to his head.

"Gibbs I have extra collars." Abby grins as Leslie tries to hide her face.

"DiNozzo, do you have update for me or have you come here to annoy me." Gibbs says as he gives Abby a pointed look. Leslie recovers and waits for DiNozzo to proceed with the update.

"I've handed the report over to the Director and the case is basically closed. We are just tracing the cellphone and Ducky needs to then release the remains to Allison Keys. She called earlier to convey her regret at what happened and to ask for the remains so that she can arrange a funeral for Samuel."

"I could get back to the office and check on the trace." McGee offers. Gibbs nods and McGee leaves.

"Tony, tell Dr Johnson that I want out of this place today." Gibbs says. Everyone turns and stares at Gibbs.

"But Boss you need to ….." Tony tries to say as Abby chirps, "Gibbs, don't push…"

"I'm leaving. Get me some clothes and then you can drive me home." Gibbs orders.

"Tony, I'm ready to leave too." Leslie quietly says as she looks at Gibbs and waits for him to say something.

"Abby, DiNozzo I need a minute alone with Leslie." Gibbs says as he narrows his eyes.

Tony gets a cocky grin on his face as Abby takes his hand and they leave the room.

"Leslie you're staying for a few more days. That's an order." Gibbs says as he gets out of his bed and approaches her bed.

"Gibbs, no offence, but I'm fit enough to decide whether I'm ready to go home or not. The events of this last week have been a bit over the top and it makes me wonder whether all your cases are this 'exciting'? But whatever they are I think that I've proven that I can handle it. " Leslie says a bit annoyed at Gibbs pulling rank on her. Gibbs just stares at her as if he is having an internal battle regarding this issue.

"Gibbs, it's been a tough first week and I'm ready to go home." Leslie looks at him with annoyance in her eyes hoping that she is not sounding self-indulgent. Gibbs thinks that she looks adorable and gives into his urge to caress her head and admits that the last thing he wants to do is be away from her. Leslie stares at him confused by his actions.

"Okay, if Dr Johnson says that you are fit to leave then you can leave today and you're moving into my place." Gibbs says surprising even himself.

"What! Why?" Leslie asks unsure about how she feels about this.

"That's it, the hospital or my place, where I can keep an eye on you. Besides, your place is still a mess from when Samuel broke in. Since we both need to take it easy we might as well do it together." Gibbs says as he continues to caress her head and cheek.

"But what will the rest of the team think?" Leslie says as she places her hand over his.

"I don't give a damn about what they think." Gibbs growls as he brings his face closer to hers.

"And what do you think about … us?" Leslie asks as she licks her lips and her breath caresses his jaw.

"I think that we should stop thinking altogether and give into our needs. What do you think?" Gibbs asks as he places a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I think that you are right." Leslie sighs breathlessly as she places an arm around his neck and pulls him closer. As their lips touch, Gibbs groans out in satisfaction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Please review this chapter. The next chapter is faster paced as we will be reaching the conclusion soon. So stay tuned and please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note :**_

_**This story is speeding to it Climax ---- only 2 more chapters to go after this one.**_

_**So please read and review as soon as possible. Thank you….**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Allison smiles as she looks at her creation.

_Perfect Chocolate Mousse_ _cake with something special added to the mousse. _At first Allison had planned on poisoning Gibb's and Leslie. But after giving the idea some thought she realized that Ari would appreciate something more sinister. She places the final cherry on the cake as her cellphone rings.

"Shalom Ari." Allison greets with a smile.

"Have you taken care of Gibbs?" Ari asks a bit impatiently.

"I am working on it." Allison says a bit annoyed by Ari's tone.

"I will be arriving tonight at 10:00pm." Ari calmly says.

"What? You said that I would have 5 days. It's only been a day." Allison says as she tries to figure out what to do.

"Well you have to do it tonight." Ari says.

"But it is already 4pm. That means that I will have to put my plan into action right now." Allison complains

"What is your plan?" Ari asks.

"I will go and see them at the hospital right now and I will……" Allison fills Ari in on how she is going to eliminate Gibbs. Ari smiles on the other side of the line as he listens to Allison.

Although Dr Johnson is reluctant, he agrees to discharge Gibbs and Leslie. Ducky, who has arrived back at the hospital promises to keep an eye on the two agents and to administer any medication that they may need.

"Abby, I need you to collect a few items from Leslie's place and bring them to my place and also stock up the fridge for us." Gibbs says as everyone goes stock still and stares from him to Leslie.

"What!" Gibbs asks as he glares back at everyone.

"It is just temporary, until my place gets sorted out." Leslie says by way of explanation.

"That means that I will be able to treat both of you without having to drive all around town. That's very considerate of you. This reminds me of a story I once heard about….." Ducky says thoughtfully.

"Ducky, later." Gibbs says effectively cutting Ducky's story short.

"Boss, I'll stay over at your place tonight just in case you need anything." Tony volunteers. "I'll stay too." Abby chirps.

"No. DiNozzo, Abby. We will be fine." Gibbs says sternly.

"I think that one of us should stay. What if something happens and Leslie or you need urgent medical attention." Ducky says as he nods his head. "Yes, one of us should stay." Ducky says thoughtfully. Then he looks up at Gibbs and says in a tone that broaches no argument, "Jethro either you stay in this hospital or one of us stays with you for the next few nights."

Gibbs just glares and accepts that this is the best he can hope for although what he really wants is to be alone with Leslie.

As Tony and Abby drive to Leslie's place to collect her stuff, they discuss Gibbs and Leslie.

"Did you see how he was kissing her when we walked in on them? Lips and hands everywhere!" Tony asks Abby remembering the scene they had witnessed when they had walked back into the ward.

Abby grins as she says, "They were pretty intense weren't they. I've never seen Gibbs so out of control that he was not aware of what was going on around him. I think that they are falling for each other and that is sooo sweet."

"Yeh, the only problem is I can not see Gibbs as sweet. To me he is anything but sweet. His Gibbs and his my Boss and with Leslie becoming so special and moving in with him, where does that leave the rest of us. I better still be the lead investigator on his team." Tony says with a frown.

"Oh, Tony, stop it. You'll always have a special place on Gibbs' team and in his heart. This thing with Leslie is about Gibbs falling love so don't feel so threatened." Abby admonishes.

"Yeh well, we'll see. Abby you know that we'll have to put our plans on hold for a while." Tony says.

"I know Tony. But we could still have some innocent fun while we're at Gibbs house tonight." Abby replies as she plants a wet kiss on DiNozzo's cheek.

Tony shudders as Abby continues to kiss down his neck.

"No, wait Abs. We can not do anything like this, especially not with Gibbs that close." Tony insists as he pulls into the parking lot and they proceed to collect a few of Leslie's things.

Once Gibbs and Leslie change into hospital scrubs, Ducky arranges for them to be wheeled out to his car. As Allison pulls her car into the hospital parking lot, she sees Gibbs and Leslie being assisted into a car by an older man. _Damn it, what the hell is going on now?_ Allison wonders as she puts her car into gear and follows them. Allison keeps a safe following distance and pulls over a block away from where the other car pulls over. Then the old man assists the female agent as Gibbs proceeds to enter the house and switch on the lights.

"Nice place Gibbs." Leslie says as she walks in a bit out of breathe and leaning more heavily on Ducky's arm. _Maybe I was a bit too hasty in leaving the hospital today._ Leslie thinks as the pain in her side and back becomes worse.

"I'll be right back." Gibbs says as he makes his way to the kitchen and starts the coffee machine.

"Let's get you up to bed." Ducky says as he sees the strain on Leslie's face and he starts leading her towards the stairway.

"Ducky, could we sit down here for a moment." Leslie whispers, indicating that there is no way that she would be able to tackle a flight of stairs right now.

Ducky leads her to the couch and tells her to lie down as he starts to examine her. She is flushed and out of breath. Her pupils are dilated and her pressure is low.

"You should have stayed in the hospital. You and Gibbs are just too stubborn." Ducky murmurs as Gibbs returns to the living room.

"Is she okay, Ducky?" Gibbs asks his voice laced with worry, as he sees Ducky preparing a hypodermic syringe.

"I'm fine. Just a bit out of breath." Leslie sighs, trying to minimize how bad she's feeling.

"Leslie your blood pressure is down and you are in pain. So you are anything but fine my dear." Ducky says as he swabs she forearm and Gibbs takes a hold of her hand. Leslie grimaces as the needle penetrates her skin squeezing Gibbs' hand. "Sorry dear but that should relieve the pain and boost your pressure." Ducky says as he starts to pack his equipment away.

"Thanks. Now all I need is some decent food." Leslie says as she continues to lie down and hold onto Gibbs' hand.

"That can be arranged." Ducky says as he makes his way to the kitchen. Gibbs stares worriedly at Leslie. She smiles, whispering, "I'm fine," as he places a gentle kiss on her forehead. Just then the door bell rings and Gibbs makes his way to it wondering why Tony doesn't just walk in since he knows that the front door is never locked.

"Mrs Keys. What are you doing here?" Gibbs asks wondering how she knew where to find him.

"Agent Gibbs. I'm sorry to bother you. May I come in?" she asks.

"Sure. How did you know where to find me? Or that I would be at home?" Gibbs asks feeling a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. _Her being here makes no sense. _

"Oh, I called the hospital and they said that you had been discharged and Agent DiNozzo gave me your address." Allison lies as she walks further into the living room and sees Leslie stretched out on the couch.

"Are you Agent Burnett?" Allison asks as she approaches the couch. Leslie nods and Allison kneels next to the couch and says with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry about everything that Samuel did to you!"

"It's okay. It's all over now." Leslie says as she sits up slowly. Something about this woman makes her feel uneasy.

Allison wipes her tears away and turns to Gibbs, "I know that there is not much that I can do to make up for the pain that Samuel caused you and your agents. But I needed to do something, so I made this Chocolate Mousse cake for you. It was meant for you to have in hospital as I know how appetizing hospital food can be. I hope that you will enjoy it and once again I am sorry about everything." Allison says as she hands the cake over to Gibbs and then makes her way out the door.

"Who was that?" Ducky asks as he arrives out of the kitchen with two cups of steaming coffee. Gibbs closes the door and places the cake on the coffee table and takes a cup of coffee from Ducky. Leslie smiles her thanks as Ducky hands her, her cup of coffee. The medication Ducky gave her seems to be taking effect as Leslie realizes that the pain in her shoulder and side has subsided and is only evident every time she moves.

"That was Allison Keys and she brought this cake over for us as an apology for all that Samuel did to us." Gibbs says as he sits down next to Leslie.

"Oh, that is a bit strange. I don't believe anyone has ever brought you a cake as a peace offering after you have killed one of their kin." Ducky says as he eyes the cake. "It does look quite appetizing doesn't it. Would you like to have a slice?" He asks as he stands up to get a knife and a few plates.

"Not for me." Leslie grimaces, "I don't think that my stomach can handle all that mousse."

"Me neither." Gibbs says as Leslie leans back against his good side and he kisses her forehead.

"Suit yourself. But I am a sucker for Chocolate Mousse so I'll just have a small slice if you do not mind."

"Go ahead Ducky. I hope that Tony and Abby are on their way back here with something more substantial for dinner." Gibbs says as Ducky enjoys a large slice of cake.

Back in her car, Allison calls Ari and says,

"They have been discharged from the hospital and are at Agent Gibbs' house. I have delivered the special cake. I will return here at 9:30pm and await your arrival. Now that they are out of the hospital, we can change our plans and make this much more enjoyable for you." Ari smiles as Allison cuts the call and drives off.

As Ducky finishes his slice of cake and he compliments how good it is, the doorbell rings.

"McGee?" Gibbs greets as he opens the door.

"Boss, Tony asked me to bring over the pizza's as he was sure that you and Leslie would be hungry." McGee says. As he steps inside the aroma of the pizza fills the living room.

"McGee that smells divine." Leslie smiles, glad that the food has finally arrived as watching Ducky eat the rich cake was making her feel nauseous. Gibbs makes his way to the kitchen and returns with plates and cutlery to find Leslie taking a bite of a steaming hot slice of pizza. Her eyes are closed and she moans out her delight. Gibbs grins as he sits down next to her and proceeds to take a bite out of a slice of pizza himself.

As they finish eating the pizza, Gibbs notices that Ducky looks a bit dazed. Ducky suddenly feels lightheaded and disorientated. His mouth is surprisingly dry and he can not keep his eyes open.

"Ducky are you okay?" Gibbs asks as he stands up and walks over to where Ducky is sitting. Ducky stands up and immediately collapses.

"Ducky!" Leslie shouts as McGee and Gibbs turn him over.

"What is it Ducky?" Gibbs shouts, as he removes the older man's bow tie and unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt, fearing that the older man may be having had a heart attack.

Ducky stares at Gibbs for a second and manages to whisper, "drugged…… poison…… cake" and then he passes out.

"Ducky!" Gibbs shouts as he feels his neck for a pulse. He sighs in relief when he finds a strong pulse. Just then Tony and Abby walk in. Tony knows that Gibbs never locks his front door and so he does not bother to ring the bell.

"What the …." Tony says as he drops Leslie's clothes and takes in the scene before him.

"Ducky?" Abby shrieks as she runs forward placing the grocery bags on the floor.

"McGee, get Ducky to the hospital. Abby, analyze his blood and look for poisons and drugs. Also take a piece of this cake and test it. Get the hospital to do the same. Allison Keys brought this cake over and Ducky passed out after eating a slice of it." Gibbs says as Tony and Abby help McGee to get Ducky into the car. McGee and Abby rush to the hospital.

"Allison Keys. That means that she is involved. Boss we need to call in back up. She's hoping that you will eat that cake and pass out and then …." Tony says as he walks back into the house and tries to make sense of what just happened.

"Then she will get to us and maybe the one calling the shots will also come to finish the job himself. We need to get Leslie out of here." Gibbs says as he looks at Leslie, regretting that he did not send her back to the hospital with McGee.

"No, they are after both of us. We need to bring this to a close and they will be expecting both of us to be passed out. If I'm not here they will think that something is wrong." Leslie says

"Damn it, Leslie's right Boss. I'm going to call Fornell and tell him to get his men over here so that we can be ready when these bastards arrive." Tony says as he gets onto the phone.

"They need to be well hidden DiNozzo and they are not to make a move until we know that all the players are here." Gibbs warns and Tony nods his head.

An hour later, Fornell, Gibbs and Tony finalize their strategy to bring this case to a close. Gibbs is worried that Leslie might be injured again but she refuses to be taken away to a safe house. Just then Gibb's phone rings and he answers, "Gibbs!"

"Boss, Ducky is going to be fine. It was Rohypnol, the date rape drug that causes a blackout that lasts for between 4 to 8 hours." Abby says.

"Good work, Abby." Gibbs says about to cut the call.

"Wait Gibbs, McGee has more." Abby says as she hands the phone over to McGee and Gibbs waits impatiently.

"Boss, I've managed to trace the phone number and the caller." McGee says. "The line was cleverly rerouted through 6 different exchange systems, 4 of them offshore and then re-directed through…...

"McGee, the short version!" Gibbs growls with annoyance.

"Sorry Boss, the phone number belonged to Allison Keys." McGee stutters.

"So she was the one pulling the strings all along." Gibbs says and wonders how he missed that link.

"She must have thought that you would die in the explosion and that's why she led us to the factory on the outskirts of town. She might have succeeded if Leslie had not made a run for it." McGee surmises.

"Get me everything that you can on Allison Keys including all her phone records." Gibbs says as he hangs up and fills the rest of the team in on what they have so far. Then they proceed to set up Gibbs house for the final show down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **__**I await your reviews and promise to post the last two chapters soon.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's Note : Penultimate Chapter – Please review. Thank you._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 9:30pm Allison parks her car a block away from Gibb's house. She observes the surroundings for a few minutes noting that everything is quiet before getting out of her car and making her way to the front door. The lights inside the house are on and as she tries the door, she finds that it is unlocked. She grins to herself thinking about what lies ahead for Gibbs and Leslie.

She enters the house quietly, switching off the porch lights and makes her way to the living room. She notes that everything is still and calm. As she approaches the couch she sees Leslie fast asleep on it and there are plates on the coffee table with cake crumbs indicating that the cake has definitely been eaten. Leslie keeps her breathing even and calm as she senses Allison walking around her. Allison then pulls Leslie's arms straight in front of her and ties her wrists with a rough rope. Leslie bits her lip to keep from moaning out in pain.

_Where is Gibbs? _Allison wondered as she leaves Leslie on the couch and makes her way through the house looking for him. When she does not find him anywhere she makes her way to the basement. Tony holds his breath as he sees Allison coming down the basement stairs. He is hidden under a canvas in a dark corner of the basement. Allison finds Gibbs asleep under the skeleton of his boat. Gibbs keeps still and listens intently as Allison walks around the boat and then makes her way in between the rigging. Allison forces his arms above his head and ties him down to the rigging of the boat. Gibbs offers no resistance but grunts in pain at having his injured shoulder pulled back like that. But he continues to pretend to be asleep. Allison caresses his face as she says, "Special Agent Gibbs, it's such a pity that you have to die tonight. I think that we could have had some real fun you and me." And then she kisses him on his lips before getting up and making her way back upstairs to await her companion's arrival.

A few minutes later a second figure enters the house.

"Welcome, They are ready and waiting for your pleasure." Allison whispers as she comes forward and kisses Ari on one cheek and than the other.

"Take me to them." Ari commands.

As they approach the couch Leslie maintains her even breathing. Ari crouches down next to her and runs his hand through her hair, moving it away from her face and he says, "She is beautiful. Gibbs has excellent taste in woman. Where is he?" Ari asks as he continues to caress Leslie's head and then moves his down her neck to her breast, which he squeezes gently. Leslie holds still and does not react even though she is disgusted and repulsed at being touched so intimately by this man.

"He is in the basement." Allison replies in anticipation.

"Good." Ari says. He stands up and then picks Leslie up and cradles her in his arms. Leslie moans out as the sudden movement causes intense pain to reverberate through her whole body. Ari smiles and says, "Sounds like she's waking up." And then he follows Allison down to the basement.

McGee and Fornell are observing everything from the opposite house, through a camera that has been placed on the ceiling of the living room and the basement. As they see Leslie being picked up, McGee and Fornell decide to make their move. They make their way across the street and enter Gibbs' house quietly. They then progress through the living room and reach the basement silently.

Gibbs who is still pretending to be asleep in the basement, starts becoming impatient as he wonders what is going on upstairs. He hates the fact that he is tied up and therefore useless at the moment. Just then he hears the sound of people on the basement steps followed by a moaning sound which he identifies as Leslie's. He become more furious with each breath but manages to maintain is outward appearance of calm. Tony tenses up as he sees who the new comer is. Ari places Leslie none too gently on the couch in the basement and she moans out aloud as she rolls to her side and pulls her knees up to her chin in an effort to bring the pain under control. Tony knows that they have to move quickly now. All of Gibbs instincts tell him to react, but he temps them down and continues to remain calm. He hopes that DiNozzo and the rest of the team are in position.

That is when they hear Allison say, "Okay Agent Gibbs. It's time to wake up now. We have a special treat in mind for your viewing pleasure." She caresses Gibbs' head as she removes as knife from her pocket. Then she slaps him across the face. He pretends to start coming too and he looks around pretending surprise, "Allison? What are you doing?" he says in a gruff voice.

"Shalom Agent Gibbs. So we meet again." Ari says from the couch where he is once again caressing Leslie's face and neck. She tries to move away but Ari grabs onto her hair to keep her still. Everything nerve in Gibbs' body clenches up and all he says is, "You!" Ari smiles as he looks from Gibbs to Leslie and says, "She is lovely, just as lovely as Caitlin. Caitlin and I never did have time to indulge in each others arms. But there is nothing stopping me from enjoying Leslie, right here, right now. I'm sure that you will enjoy watching this." Ari taunts as he holds Leslie's head and lowers his mouth to hers and forcefully kisses her while moving his hands down from her neck, over her breasts to the waist bend of her scrubs. Leslie tries to push his hands away but he just applies pressure to her injured shoulder and she groans out in pain as she allows Ari to kiss her. Gibbs curses out violently as he struggles with the bonds around his wrists while Allison laughs in his face. Leslie protests as best she can and she bits Ari's tongue until she tastes blood. Ari reacts by slapping her across her face just as DiNozzo pulls his gun on him and McGee and Fornell do the same from the basement stairs.

DiNozzo shouts, "Move away from her Ari and lie down on the floor with you hands on your head." Ari sighs as he looks around and notices that he is surrounded.

"What the hell?" Allison shouts as she holds the knife against Gibbs' throat.

"Drop the knife, Allison." Fornell shouts as he and McGee make their way down the stairs.

"You will all back out of here or I will break her neck." Ari says as he jerks Leslie up in front of him and starts applying pressure to her neck with one hand while holds a gun to her side with his other hand. Leslie starts gasping for breath as Ari forces her to start moving towards the basement steps indicating that Fornell and McGee should move out of the way. They remain in place as Tony moves out from under the canvas. The pain in Leslie's shoulder and side becomes more intense with each step and she realizes that she has to do something before it is too late.

"Ari, Let her go you bastard." Gibbs shouts and he tries to get free and the tip of Allison's knife penetrated his neck. "Watch it Gibbs, I'm sure that you don't want to lose your head over her now do you?" Allison laughs as she pricks the sensitive flesh in his neck again and Gibbs winces. But then she looks at Ari and says, "Wait for me." As she gets out from the rigging, Ari says, "I don't need you anymore." and he shoots her between the eyes.

Tony and Fornell use that second to wordlessly communicate their next move. Tony takes aim at Ari's forehead and Fornell does the same from his side. Tony then stares at Leslie for a split second indicating that she should move out of the way. She gasps and then slumps as a dead weight in Ari's arms. He is taken by surprise and loses his focus on Tony. That gives Tony a clear shot which he takes without hesitation. The impact of the bullet hitting his skull causes Ari to be propelled backwards into the wall and he pulls Leslie back with him. Then his arms fall away from Leslie and she rolls away from him as Tony and Fornell rush forward to make sure that he and Allison are dead.

"DiNozzo! McGee" Gibbs shouts as he tries to get up and make sure that Leslie is okay. Tony rushes forward to untie Gibbs as McGee hurries to Leslie's side. He helps Leslie to a sitting position and quickly unties her hands. She is so weak that she just leans into him as she cradles her burning and throbbing arm while she tries to catch her breath. Tony helps Gibbs up as he also supports his aching arm and makes his way over to Leslie. Blood is running down his neck where Allison's knife pierced his skin. In the distance they hear the sound of sirens indicating that the paramedics are on their way.

"Leslie, are you okay?" Gibbs asks as he reaches her and sits down behind her. He pulls her into his embrace, her back against his front, as the team start clearing the scene.

"Leslie?" Gibbs whispers as Leslie struggles to catch her breath and starts trembling. The pain in her shoulder is excruciating and she suddenly feels iced cold.

"Just relax, you're going to be fine." Gibb continues to whisper as he holds her close and kisses her head. Leslie just leans into him too tired and weak to say or do anything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed it….**_

_**Please review and stay tuned for the final chapter.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author's Note : Final Chapter – Please post your reviews on the whole story._**

_**URGENT : Please note that this chapter contains some sexual content and is therefore not suitable for children….**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The paramedic's rush into the basement and help Gibbs and Leslie up. By the time they get to them to the living room Leslie seems to be more agitated and restless. The paramedic examines her and confirms that aside from the bruising around her neck and cheek, all her other wounds are still sealed and healing well. Just then Ducky walks back into the house and overhears the paramedics advising Leslie that she would be better of in the hospital.

On the other couch another paramedic works on cleaning the knife wounds in Gibbs' neck and helps to put his arm back into its sling. Gibbs observes Leslie, and then makes eye contact with Ducky communicating that he is worried that the evening's events have been too much for her.

As Ducky approaches her she re-iterates more sternly, "No, no more hospitals." Then she sees Ducky and says, "Dr Mallard will take care of me here." Ducky looks at Leslie and he confirms with the paramedics that he will take care of her. The paramedics recommend that she be given pain killers, an anti-inflammatory as well as a sedative to help her calm down. Leslie tries to protest again, but Ducky silences her as he administers the medication himself. The sedative takes effect almost immediately and Ducky arranges for the paramedics to take Leslie up to Gibbs' bedroom.

When Ducky returns to the living room, the paramedic working on Gibbs, just finishes administering a shot and tells Gibbs that, that should help with the pain and that he too should get to bed. Then the paramedics pack up and leave.

"I need coffee." Gibbs says as he makes his way to the kitchen. Ducky follows him and refrains from telling him to go to bed.

"Are you okay, Jethro?" Ducky asks as Gibbs fills a mug with coffee.

"Ducky, it was Ari." Gibbs says as if that should explain everything. "He planned on raping Leslie and killing her in front of me." Gibbs says as he leans heavily against the kitchen counter.

"He forced himself on her and almost killed her tonight. If DiNozzo had not acted when he had….." Gibbs says as he squeezes his eyes shut. Ducky uses the opportunity to place a sedative into Gibbs coffee. He then takes Gibbs by the arm and leads him back to the living room.

"Drink you coffee Jethro. It's over now. His dead and he will not be able to hurt Leslie or you." Ducky says as Gibbs finishes his coffee in one long swallow. Ducky then takes the mug from Gibbs' hands and leads him up a flight of stairs to his bedroom. The sedative already starts taking effect and Ducky is glad when he gets Gibbs into the bed next to Leslie. As Gibbs' head hits the pillow he is fast asleep.

Tony and the team get Ari and Allison's bodies taken to autopsy at NCIS head quarters. They then proceed to clean out Gibbs basement and wrap up the scene. When Tony and McGee make their way back to the living room they find Ducky dozing off on the couch.

"Ducky, are they okay?" McGee asks quietly, not wanting to startle the older man.

"Oh, Timothy, Anthony. They're asleep upstairs. Leslie was very angry and agitated and Jethro was highly distressed. I'm afraid we had to tranquilize both of them or else they would have been quite difficult to handle right now." Ducky replies.

"I don't blame Leslie for her reaction." Tony says as he fills Ducky in on how Ari molested her and taunted Gibbs.

"Good God, Leslie is right to be so angry and Jethro will probably blame himself for all of this." Ducky says thoughtfully as he shakes his head. The only lingering effect from the drug is a slight headache. Ducky is just grateful that the cake was not poisoned. A few minutes pass in silence as all three of them reflect on the turn of events.

Eventually Tony says, "Ducky you should go home and get some sleep. McGee and I will stay and keep an eye on them." Then Tony stretches out on the couch and closes his eyes.

"Anthony, call me if you need anything." Ducky says as he leaves. McGee then locks the front door and stretches out on the opposite couch. Both agents sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

Very early the next morning Leslie wakes up to the sensation of someone running his fingers through her hair. Her back is to him and the caressing hand progresses from her head down her back. It feels wonderful and Leslie sighs in pleasure as she smiles. She turns over to find Gibbs lying next to her also smiling.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Gibbs asks softly.

"I'm good." Leslie whispers back nothing that although she still has pain, it is bearable.

"You sure? It was pretty rough going last night. I've never had a Probie go through so much on a first case." Gibbs says.

"That's me…. Always jumping in to the deep end." Leslie sighs and then caresses Gibbs' cheek. He turns his face into her palm and kisses it. Leslie sighs deeply as she runs her fingers over Gibb's lips.

"Leslie I'm so sorry about….." Gibbs tries to say.

Leslie just whispers, "Shhhhh" as she looks deeply into his eyes and continues to caress his lips. He looks intently back at her as he takes the tip of her finger into his mouth. Leslie moans out as she turns completely towards him and brings her mouth within millimeters of his.

"Jethro," she sighs as she removes her finger from his mouth and traces his lips with her tongue. Gibbs' loves the way she says his name and his breath becomes laboured as he waits for her to continue. As her tongue enters his mouth, he groans out and pulls her close as he takes command of the kiss. He continues to kiss her passionately as he allows his hands to caress down her back to her hip and then to her curvaceous butt. He squeezes her butt gently and pulls her more firmly against him. The evidence of his arousal is plain to feel and Leslie moans out as she becomes more aroused. Leslie uses her hand to caress down from his neck to his waist. She teases him by pulling on the waist band of his scrubs and Gibbs' breath become harsher as he anticipates her touching his flesh. But this does not stop him from gently running his hand up under her scrubs from her waist to her breast. As he kisses her neck and shoulder, his bare hand closes over her taut nipple and Leslie arches into his embrace and gasps out in pleasure. Gibbs pulls back a bit and says is a husky whisper, "Leslie, I want you….. " Leslie looks deeply into his eyes and responds by sitting up and slowly removing her top. Gibbs groans as he looks at her noting the surgical plasters against her shoulder and side as well as her beautiful naked body.

Within a few seconds, in between kisses and caresses they remove the rest of each other's clothes. Then Gibbs pulls Leslie gently across his lap as he lies back on the bed. "Leslie we can stop if you are not sure about this." Gibbs says hesitantly feeling that he needs her to be sure. Leslie looks at Gibbs from his striking blue eyes to his broad bare chest and taut stomach to the apex of his thighs and she thinks that he is the sexiest man she's ever seen. Gibbs watches her as she looks at him and it increases his arousal tenfold. She leans into him and kisses him lightly on his lips before leaning back and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Jethro I want this. I want you." Leslie says as she lifts herself gently and settles on him. He groans out as she moans at their joining. They set an easy pace enjoying and savouring each moment. But they have wanted this for so long that their climax comes racing towards them with startling and unexpected intensity and force. It leaves both of them gasping for air. As their breathing returns to normal, Leslie slides of Gibbs and places her head on his shoulder. He wraps his good arm around her and holds her close.

"That was amazing." Leslie purrs as she kisses Gibbs chest.

"No, you are amazing? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Gibbs asks as he looks into Leslie's eyes.

"No Jethro, this was exactly what the Doctor ordered." Leslie whispers as she snuggles closer to him and while caressing his chest they both fall off to sleep.

A few hours later they awake and repeat their earlier activity. The second time round they are able to go slower and the intensity of their joining is even more overwhelming. As they cuddle in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Leslie quietly asks, "So who was he and why did he want you dead?"

Gibbs takes a deep breath as he pulls Leslie close and goes on to tell her about Ari and how he had killed Caitlin. Leslie listens intently. When he is done, Leslie kisses his cheek while caressing his neck and chest as she says that she is sorry about Caitlin. She admits however that she is glad that it is all over now and that both of them are safe.

"Jethro, making love to you has given me an appetite. I'm starving so what have you got for breakfast?" Leslie asks, changing the subject, as she wraps the bed sheet around herself and stands up slowly. "I also need to have a shower." Leslie says as she shakes her hair out and then looks around the room for the bathroom. Gibbs gets up and gives Leslie a passionate kiss before pulling on a pair of shorts. He than retrieves a baggy t-shirt and a clean towel from his cupboard and hands it over to Leslie.

"I'll go down and see what I can rustle up for breakfast." Gibbs says as he runs a hand through his hair and points out the bathroom, which is part of his bedroom, to Leslie. She takes a hold of his hand and says, "Jethro, join me." Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her and smiles.

"You've just re-kindled another appetite that I'd like to have filled right now." Leslie says as she lets the sheet drop and she moves into Gibbs' waiting arms.

The End…

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Author's Note : That's all folks…. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story and that you will post your reviews on it soon. Let me know what you liked, what you disliked and where you think I can improve. I welcome all comments that will help me to become a better writer._**

**_I will be starting with my next NCIS fanfic soon so stay tuned. _**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers. Your comments helped to bring this story to it's conclusion…._**


End file.
